<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC】Work Bitch 马列特女仆【1VD】 by 95_BUG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823932">【DMC】Work Bitch 马列特女仆【1VD】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG'>95_BUG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, VD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>神秘女子翠西带给但丁一份工作，内容居然是……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题没什么道理</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>但丁原本是在擦拭黑檀木，虽然他最近都没开工，但武器必须定时保养，他称之为职业操守。要是没什么意外，这一天也会安静地结束，然而一个女人在午夜时走进了Devil May Cry，她的到来把但丁拖进了一个大麻烦里，而他当时完全没意识到。<br/>但丁和翠西的初次见面肯定算不上愉快。这个半夜戴墨镜的金发女人捅他一刀不够还冲他放电，货真价实的那种放电，接着又砸了他的摩托，总之场面很难看。当然最后还是实力超群的恶魔猎人获胜，事后他反应过来要是不耍帅把摩托打爆的话家里可能不至于着火，不过这就是后话了。<br/>他质问明摆着是恶魔的女人为何找上门来。崔西从地上爬起来表示自己不是他的敌人，刚才是为了测试但丁能否胜任她带来的工作。但丁本不想听一个恶魔多言，但是翠西一摘墨镜，面容竟然和他已故的母亲惊人相似！一时间他也不知道该作何感想，总之可以先听听翠西怎么说。<br/>翠西说，在一座与世隔绝名为马列特的岛上有一座城堡，最近那座原本死寂百年的城堡突然有了恶魔活动的身影，这背后一定有什么不可告人的秘密。<br/>“所以你是要我去做侦探吗？”但丁问。<br/>“我要给你的可不是那么轻松的工作。”翠西笑得神秘，从胸前掏出一封信，上面署名斯德蒙·白德盖，“这是推荐信。最近那里在招人，这位大人希望你潜入进去，调查清楚那里的恶魔在密谋什么。”<br/>但丁盯着那封信，不知道为什么，上面的名字让他格外不爽。<br/>“我拒绝，恶魔内斗跟一个恶魔猎人有什么关系。你们自相残我就不打扰了。”<br/>翠西的笑容没有一点减退，她靠近但丁，会放电的指尖贴到了他胸前心脏的位置：“并不是所有恶魔都是邪恶的，你应该最清楚。”<br/>但丁警觉起来，难道翠西知道他的身世？在他开口追问前，翠西已经撤开转移了话题：“那里的恶魔会给你开出非常丰厚的报酬，再加上委托费……据我所知为了重建这幢房子你欠了不少钱吧？那位先生还真是不负责。”<br/>看来翠西和伊娃长相的相似不是巧合，但丁抓住她的手腕：“把你知道的都说出来！”<br/>翠西不为所动，她晃了晃推荐信：“先完成工作。”<br/>结果但丁就被骗上了岛。</p><p>远渡重洋的过程中，但丁一边思考路费是否报销，一边猜测那群恶魔招人要干什么活。杀手？安插在人间当间谍？怎么想都不会是个好活，但丁又不能把推荐信拆开。等到了地方，他意识到问题可能比他想的还要复杂。<br/>在城堡的大厅里，正中的雕像马背上的骑士高举长枪，背后天使般的巨大神像紧闭着双眼，一群穿着繁复华贵的大小姐围在一只扑着翅膀的黑色怪鸟前彼此明嘲暗讽。<br/>这场面搞的但丁以为自己走错地方了，他能感觉到那些娇艳的大小姐都是人类，难道说他不小心闯入舞会了吗？这更糟，叽叽喳喳的普通人可比恶魔要可怕得多。<br/>突然，那只鸟说话了：“安静！安静！面试即将开始！”<br/>小姐们霎时安静了，眼神间还是刀光剑影火花四溅。<br/>也许没走错，但丁走过去排队，站在他前面飘着玫瑰花香的少女瞥了他一眼，眼神里充满了鄙夷：“平民，迷路了吗？”<br/>明明是个漂亮的女孩，小小年纪却如此刻薄。但丁没表现出来，他看了看望不到头的队伍，觉得这是个打探的好机会，于是摆出一个迷人的笑容：“听说这里在招人，我来碰碰运气。小姐你又是来做什么的呢？”<br/>少女的表情明显变得怪异，她前面的女孩讥笑着回过头：“哦~脸还不错嘛，可惜是个笨蛋！你连来这里要干什么都不知道。”<br/>玫瑰味的女孩也回过神，和前面的女孩一起笑：“善良点露西，一个大男人来应聘女仆也不是什么罕见的事吧？”<br/>什么？女仆？<br/>“安静！我说安静！！”那只怪鸟冲着但丁的方向大叫。女孩们转成了窃笑，一边笑一边把但丁从头到尾评价了个遍，还把周围的女孩也拉了进来，她们一会儿嫌弃但丁怪异的白发，一会鄙夷他的穿衣品味，接着又嘲笑他没有她们那样白皙的皮肤。<br/>说道肤色，但丁不能让步，他可是花了大价钱才把肤色搞成深色，这和他的白发分明是绝配！这群养尊处优的小姑娘怎么会理解他为此被扛火箭筒的债主念叨多久。<br/>“别太得意哦小姐们，以我男性的视角来看，你们看起来都是裱花蛋糕。”但丁反击道，说得还有些不痛快，“说不定城堡的主人就喜欢我这一款。”<br/>裱花蛋糕们对但丁瞪圆了眼睛又说不出什么来，她们受的教育里可不包括和底层男人吵架，干脆不理他了。其实但丁心里尴尬得很，他很庆幸这些吵闹的小麻雀放他一马。翠西那个女人！竟然隐瞒这么重要的情报，他从哪个角度看都不像女人吧！难道恶魔分不清男女吗？！退一步说，就算“女仆”没有性别限制，家务也绝对不在但丁擅长的列表里啊？<br/>真想就这么跑了，可是翠西掌握着但丁必须知道的情报，但丁，堂堂斯巴达之子，成为传奇前的恶魔猎人，只能硬着头皮排队等待面试。<br/>但愿翠西给他的介绍信能让他轻松些。<br/>让那些年轻女孩保持安静绝无可能，那只怪鸟在前面喳喳，女孩们在后面唧唧。从她们的谈话里，但丁得知这些大小姐之所以愿意屈尊来面试当女仆，是因为其后不可忽视的利益。谁都没见过城堡的主人，这里由一个年轻的恶魔掌管，那些把灵魂出卖给恶魔的人得到消息，拥有这座城堡的恶魔身份非同一般，在魔界的地位可能与蒙杜斯不相上下，而那个年轻的恶魔据传是城堡主人的独子。这次招人是千载难逢的机会，达官贵人们把女儿送来这里，期盼那个年轻气盛的恶魔看中自己的孩子，从而从中获利。女孩们反复提到了城堡代理人的名字：尼罗安杰罗。<br/>但丁悄悄记下，不知道这些对翠西算不算有价值的情报。<br/>队伍缓慢地前进，但丁不得不佩服这些女孩，她们丝毫没有融化的迹象，而但丁排的双腿都快僵了。终于，他看到了面试房间的入口，从里面出来的女孩脸上挂着泪，两道泪痕把精致的妆容都冲花了。那只怪鸟，女孩们叫他格里芬，他落在高举长枪的骑士的头上，笑得一颤一颤，羽毛都快笑掉了，还不忘讽刺地对跑掉的女孩：“下次换条裙子吧！安杰罗最讨厌红色！”<br/>这可不妙，但丁低头看了看自己的衣服，正中面试官雷区。<br/>事到如今也没有退路了，无论是心理还是物理，排在后面的女孩们是不会让但丁钻出去的。只能上了，但丁咬紧牙关，大不了他干回本职，把那个尼罗安杰罗就地正法。当然在那之前他先得问出翠西要的情报。<br/>“下一个！”格里芬尖声叫着，六只眼睛齐齐对着但丁，四瓣嘴好像咧出了一个笑容。鸟怎么会笑呢。<br/>第一个和但丁说话的少女把自己的位置让给了他，现在正在他身后阴笑，似乎等着看他笑话。但丁深吸了一口气，走进了面试的房间。<br/>房间里一定是为了这场面试布置过，空空荡荡，只有一副桌椅，面试官安杰罗就坐在那里。但丁与尼罗安杰罗对视了足足三秒，他让但丁有种说不出的感觉。背头打理的一丝不苟，一身笔挺西装，华尔街的精英似的，脸大概是女孩们会喜欢的类型，但是灰白的皮肤和血红的双眼过于骇人，让但丁无法看出他究竟长什么样子。他有眼仁吗？但丁都不确定安杰罗是不是在看自己。<br/>说不定这是面试的第一道考验，猜测雇主的心思。<br/>“这个、”但丁回过神，翻出他的推荐信，“这是我的推、”<br/>“你被录取了。”安杰罗冷不防地开口。<br/>但丁恍惚地眨眨眼：“啊？”<br/>“你被录取了。”安杰罗又重复了一遍，现在但丁确定自己是被盯着了。<br/>可是，为什么？但丁举着推荐信心里警钟大作，难道恶魔真的男女不分？可是他们一句话都没说啊！就算这个安杰罗眼神不好看不出性别，也不至于什么都不问直接拍板吧？但丁唯一能想到的可能就是安杰罗看穿了他的身份，要对他做些穷凶极恶的事。<br/>安杰罗把屋外的格里芬招了进来，让他带被阴谋论占据了心神的但丁领制服，顺便告诉外面的大小姐们招聘结束了。黑漆漆的怪鸟拍打着翅膀，说话居然结巴起来：“可、可是安杰罗！这次要招十个人呀！这才是，第一个！”<br/>面试官烦闷地咋舌，从他的位置上站了起来。但丁这才看出他是多么高大，以人类的标准，但丁绝对是身材高挑了，而这个安杰罗比他还要高出许多，他目测应该三米有余。那些娇小的女孩的父母竟然让他们的女儿来勾引这种庞然大物？但丁目光下移到安杰罗的胯间，内心痛斥那些女孩的爹妈不是人。<br/>安杰罗拉着但丁走出屋外，对着剩余的女孩随便点出来九个人，然后对其他的说：“你们可以回去了。”<br/>面对这样的结果，阴晴圆缺在女孩们的脸上轮番上演，但是谁也不敢说什么。但丁也不敢出声，那些女孩看他的眼神足够把他生吞活剥十次。<br/>“哈哈哈！好好干吧阳光小子！”格里芬用翅膀拍着但丁的肩膀，大概是在给他加油打气。但丁斜瞧了大鸟一眼，发誓有一天要把这聒噪的家伙烤了吃。不过恶魔这不是分得清男女吗？<br/>总之，恶魔猎人成功潜入了恶魔的城堡，开始了悲惨的打工生活。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>说来蹊跷，安杰罗想不起自己是怎么上了这艘贼船了。好像自他有意识起，他就在蒙杜斯手底下干活。那位睡了两千年的魔帝时常窝在雕像里对手下的人慷慨激昂地描述自己统一魔界横扫人间的宏愿，而且每次都要扯上斯巴达，好像斯巴达捅了他一刀就成了全魔界最烂的负心汉。大家都搞不懂恶魔干嘛还要讲道义，再说他又没给过斯巴达什么好处，哪来的心可负。<br/>和他一起遭这个罪且能意识到自己在被折磨的恶魔只有两个，一个是蒙杜斯一张嘴就八只眼睛轮番闭的幻蛛，另一个是蒙杜斯说啥都能拍翅膀叫好的格里芬，同时他还能左耳朵进右耳朵出，这能力让安杰罗羡慕到嫉妒。<br/>后来蒙杜斯造出一个金发女恶魔，他的絮叨愈发严重，走运的是他只跟那个叫翠西的女恶魔唠叨。自从有了翠西，大家的耳根都清净了不少，因此大家都对她很有好感，除了安杰罗。毫无疑问翠西是个大美女，但那女人的脸让他看了就火大，他至今不知道原因。<br/>顺带一提，尼罗安杰罗其实不是他的名字，似乎谁穿上那身漆黑的铠甲都能得到这个名字，蒙杜斯曾经透露过，要是安杰罗干得好，他就要把黑天使投入量产。这个问题让安杰罗苦恼很久，要是真的有了一堆黑天使，他的名字就失去意义了，可是无论他怎么回想，也想不起属于他的那个名字。<br/>在魔界的生活对安杰罗来说十分苦闷， 格里芬说他这叫心怀无处安放的骑士梦，还说，都是年轻的过。<br/>最近蒙杜斯又想到了新点子，他选出来一批恶魔，把他们送进魔界缝隙上方的城堡里，没人知道他要干什么，或者只有安杰罗不知道。即使大家不说，安杰罗也能感觉到蒙杜斯在防备自己，好像有朝一日安杰罗会像斯巴达那样再捅他一刀。不过这次安杰罗也被选中了，他被派上来管理整座城堡，等待蒙杜斯口中的“时机”到来。<br/>原本，安杰罗以为上面的空气会好一点，结果令他大失所望。管理城堡的第一项工作就是招聘女仆，而且必须是人类女仆。安杰罗觉得这根本没什么道理，他们已经有了恶魔园丁，恶魔厨师，为什么不能有恶魔女仆？当然蒙杜斯照旧没有解释他的意图，只要求安杰罗照做。<br/>面试简直就是一场噩梦。安杰罗孤零零地坐在面试的房间里，反复核对他们招聘的职位，没错啊，是在招女仆，可是为什么进来的一个两个无数个，都是花枝乱颤好像要抖下满屋花粉的大小姐？肩不能扛手不能提不说，她们之中很多人把腰勒得只有一握，胸聚得要从本就够低的领口里溢出来。甚至有人想让安杰罗和她的胸对话，故意挤来挤去，让他都快以为中间的沟壑真能说出话来。虽然安杰罗对人间没什么印象，但他至少知道这叫什么。这叫性骚扰。<br/>这样的应聘者来来去去，安杰罗逐渐失去耐心。他毫不留情地讥讽在他面前搔首弄姿的女人，有时连她的家人也一并问候，可他骂走一个还有下一个，没完没了。就在他都开始怀念蒙杜斯那些有的没的唠叨时，但丁走了进来。<br/>当时安杰罗还不知道他叫但丁，他只知道那是万千星辰，是撕裂黑夜的雷电，是盛在郁金香酒杯里冰过的香槟和刚出炉浇了融化的焦糖的华夫饼。他雪白的头发和枫叶糖般的肌肤是多么般配，玫红大衣下的身体多么撩人，还有他那递来炽热视线的蓝眼睛……<br/>砰！礼花在安杰罗心中绽放，喜悦的音乐在他耳边萦绕，手持弓箭的小天使围着他，奶声奶气地告诉找不回名字的恶魔骑士：甜蜜的爱~美味的爱~***爱但丁~<br/>多么奇妙！多么浪漫！分明是第一次相遇，安杰罗的心中却已有他的名字。<br/>“这个、这是我的推……”<br/>“你被录取了。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>他眨眼的模样过分可爱，扑扇的睫毛一下一下轻盈地扇动着安杰罗的心。<br/>“你被录取了。”安杰罗愉快地说。</p><p>工作定下来之后，安杰罗去问了但丁的名字，奇怪的是他不假思索就说出了另一个名字：“我是托尼·雷德格瑞夫。”<br/>“怎么会呢？你应该叫但丁。”安杰罗说。<br/>但丁笑了两声，对于人类的情绪安杰罗还不是足够了解，他猜这是但丁腼腆的表现。这还真是可爱，安杰罗想，小骗局被戳穿的但丁像被踩了尾巴的猫一样可爱。他忍不住摸了摸但丁的脑袋，不过调皮归调皮，严格来讲但丁还是受他管理的雇员，再者要想开始一段良好的关系，彼此还是坦诚些好，于是他对但丁提了一个善意的建议：“不要对我撒谎。”<br/>但丁又笑了两声，对安杰罗点点头，跑去和其他女仆一起领制服。<br/>城堡里发下来的女仆装相当古朴，黑色长裙，白色围裙，里三层外三层，遮住了那些白花花的胸脯，裙摆下的一节小腿也藏进了白色吊带袜里，安杰罗对此颇为满意。但丁也得到了同样的制服，只不过比别人晚了两天，格里芬解释说他们要招的毕竟是女仆。<br/>等但丁换上制服后，所有人都发现了不同：他领口系蝴蝶结的缎带是红色的，头巾两侧额外添加了一对蝴蝶结，自然也是红色。这是安杰罗的一点心意，没有人比但丁更适合红色。裙子和其他人一样是黑色，虽然安杰罗考虑过夜换成红色，但他认为这样有失公允，制服还是要有制服的样子。当然他主要还是觉得传统女仆装穿在但丁身上一定别有一番风味，吊带袜该是黑色还是白色让他辗转反侧了一整夜，做一个关心员工的领导真是太难了。<br/>遗憾的是，安杰罗还没来得及看一眼但丁穿上那套女仆装，它就坏了。<br/>当天傍晚，但丁穿着他来时的衣服，抱着一团脏兮兮的破布找到正在牢房解决屋顶不断漏木偶问题的安杰罗，非常抱歉地说他需要一套新制服。<br/>安杰罗没有生气，他只是很诧异：“你今天才刚拿到。”<br/>但丁眼神游离，小声地说：“今天，咳，出了点意外。”<br/>经由但丁解释，安杰罗得知今天是幻蛛带领新来的女仆们熟悉城堡环境的日子。那只身体庞大还喷火的大蜘蛛没有像格里芬那样缩小自己的身形以便在城堡里活动，但这好像没给他造成什么困扰，神出鬼没和迎头追击俨然成为了他最爱的运动。不过他可不是个好向导，他火爆的脾气牵着女仆们前进，完全没给那些年轻姑娘东张西望的空档。一开始但丁还能跟得上队伍，但他看到窗外的枝头上结了一颗漂亮的果子，他看了好久，等回过神时幻蛛和小女仆们早就不知所踪了。他感到气恼，偌大的城堡，对他这样的新人来说若是没有向导，够他迷路三天三夜了。这叫人无法接受，他想自己至少得有所收获，于是打开窗子，伸手去摘那颗诱人的红果。<br/>“……然后我就掉下去了。”<br/>安杰罗听得神情恍惚，悔恨的浪潮紧随其后，把他拍打了一遍又一遍。<br/>为什么，为什么他要把时间浪费在修屋顶？他应该跟去观光！迷糊又贪吃还笨手笨脚的女仆，他就这样错过了！<br/>长裙的裙底啊，白色吊带袜紧裹的脚踝啊，树枝扯开的领口啊，还有粘上细小枝杈的白色短发。<br/>但丁被安杰罗搂抱在怀里，小腿贴着他的手臂，衣冠不整的但丁羞怯地轻啄安杰罗的脸颊：“谢谢您，安杰罗大人。”<br/>唉，全没了，这番美景只能存在于安杰罗的想象里，因为他偏偏是今天选择了修屋顶。<br/>“我知道了，新制服格里芬会……”安杰罗顿了顿，最后一只木偶在他的剑下咽了气，他对但丁摆出一个成熟可靠的笑容：“我会亲自给你送去的。”<br/>但丁一定很意外他没有遭到惩罚，看他睁大的蓝眼睛就知道。然后他又是那么腼腆地笑了，把他的感激都融进清脆的笑声里。他始终注视着安杰罗，倒退着离开了牢房，最后一眼都是那么依依不舍。<br/>我晚上睡觉房门不关。安杰罗真想告诉但丁这个秘密，但他控制住了自己，他想循序渐进地来。从目前状况来看他们之间已经有了非常可观的进展，他可没有错过但丁刚才含情脉脉的眼神。<br/>当晚，安杰罗的房门当真没锁。他望着天花板一边回想（以及部分幻想）但丁今天的可爱模样，一边琢磨但丁的新制服该做成什么样子。裙子那么长有必要吗？完全可以改短一半，但丁那双腿隐藏在黑蒙蒙的裙子下实在是暴殄天物，哦不，不是腿，短裙子是为了行动方便，说不准今天他就是踩到了过长的裙摆才栽了下去。围裙也该修改一下，把胸前的部分去掉，只留下荷叶边的肩带和腰以下的部分，遮得那么严实肯定让但丁喘不过气吧。还有裙下，蜜色的大腿被纯白的吊带袜勒出些许凹痕，怎么想都不容错过。<br/>点子一个接一个地蹦出来，安杰罗的心前所未有地澎湃，他想了好多好多。<br/>结果因为过度亢奋，他失眠了。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>从牢房里逃出来的但丁背靠血红的大门，心还在砰砰直跳。安杰洛看穿了吗？还是没有？那句“我会亲自送过去”怎么想都不对劲。<br/>但丁哀叹一声，第一天他就被警告了不要说谎，但愿他当前的上司没有看穿他刚才扯的那一通谎。<br/>在这城堡里当卧底比但丁想象中危险太多，他现在能理解为什么翠西偏偏要找他了。那女人看中的根本不是他身为恶魔猎人的能力，而是他的体质，要是给普通人来他今天那么一遭，十有八九就殉职了。<br/>今天幻蛛带领大家熟悉城堡环境不假，问题是所有女仆都接到了通知，唯独但丁没有。他一觉睡到太阳当头，没办法，女仆的活比杀恶魔累多了，而且枯燥，总之等但丁醒来，其他女仆早就不见人影了。<br/>“嘿！你竟然还在这偷懒！”<br/>刺耳的叫声堵住了但丁的去路，一只黑漆漆的怪鸟扑着翅膀冲他狞笑，双爪里还抓着一套制服。<br/>但丁与格里芬拿来的女仆装进行了好一番搏斗，他总是搞不懂哪边压哪边，哪件在里哪件在外，明明那些女孩穿着看起来很轻松。哦还有吊带袜，纯白的吊带袜，为什么制服里还包括这个？但丁以为每天打扫应该穿深色的衣服才对。他在扣吊带袜扣子时想到了原因，这一定是恶魔的恶意，白色的袜子很容易弄脏，要是偷跑出去的话沾上泥土也会非常明显，简直是监控佣人的一个简单有效的办法。发掘出这个真相的但丁不寒而栗，他渐渐意识到自己真的是在打工。<br/>一个恶魔猎人被恶魔压迫剥削，但丁对自己感到一阵揪心的痛，而他在这边痛心疾首，格里芬还在一旁冷嘲热讽：“快点大懒虫！不抓紧干活我就把你吃掉，嘎嘎嘎！”<br/>但丁干笑两声，烤鸡翅再刷上酱汁，绝对美味。<br/>将就着套好制服，但丁问格里芬其他人都那里去了，那只怪鸟笑得都膨胀了一圈，好像他好心过来就是为了解答但丁这个疑问的，痛快地告诉了他参观城堡的事。<br/>“什么？我完全没接到通知。”<br/>“哈哈哈！”格里芬眯起了他的六只眼睛，“还没发现吗大懒虫，你被那群小蛋糕排挤啦！”<br/>这种话但丁当时自然是不相信的。从小到大他还没有过这样的待遇，只要他在，他就是焦点，周围的人无论男女老幼都会环绕在他身边。对自己的这种体质但丁可是很苦恼的。稍微也有点喜欢，可能再多点，唉好吧，但丁承认自己还没过喜欢被人崇拜和夸赞的年纪。总之他觉得自己又没做什么，怎么就会被一群小姑娘讨厌呢？<br/>后来但丁把刚拿到就变得破破烂烂的制服抱在怀里的时候，又想起了格里芬的话，他觉得，那只话多的鸟说不定是个好人。<br/>他绕了半天，想找到幻蛛和随时可能被他当点心的女孩们，最后是熙熙攘攘的声音吸引了他。其他女仆聚在一扇窗子前， 一边向外看，一边细声埋怨：“都怪你！这些怎么办！”有一个女孩低着头，好像在抹眼泪，但丁认出了她，那女孩叫爱丽丝，非常内向，但丁从没听清过她说话。<br/>对于女孩们的事，但丁通常是不会去打扰的，但是现在他们都穿着一样的衣服了，想跑也跑不了，于是他走过去询问她们发生了什么。<br/>“哎呀，这不是但丁嘛。”开口的是面试时带头嘲笑他的露西，女孩趾高气昂地把他打量了个遍，讥笑道：“你穿成这样太滑稽了，安杰罗大人是想要一个小丑吗？”<br/>但丁对她微笑：“你可以去问问安杰罗本人。”<br/>露西被气了个够呛，她和其他女孩很快发现了但丁的制服与她们的不同，三两成团窃窃私语，但丁根本听不清她们在说什么，但离她们更近的露西显然一字不差都听到了，扑了粉的脸一阵红一阵白。<br/>“既然你来了，那正好！你来收拾爱丽丝的烂摊子吧！”露西一把将但丁拽了过去，这小姑娘的力气可不小，但丁怀疑她也能像蕾蒂那样背着火箭筒逛街。<br/>女孩们让开了窗边的位置，露西指向窗外，冲着但丁大叫：“看！都怪爱丽丝说累，幻蛛让我们把那颗果子摘给他，不然就把我们一个一个吃掉！”<br/>露西说着，爱丽丝哭得更凶了。但丁无奈地轻叹一声，望向露西所说的果子。 <br/>那其实并不是什么果子，只是被树枝遮挡，又是红彤彤的颜色，所以女孩们以为那是颗果子。不过在但丁这样经验丰富的恶魔猎人眼里就不同了，上面那张狰狞的脸他才不会认错，那是一颗红魂石。<br/>不会吧，这么小一颗红魂石对幻蛛那样的大块头来说塞牙缝都不够。但丁在心里咋舌，那魂石离窗户可不近，要想把它拿下来凭这些女孩的身高肯定不行。也许幻蛛本就没想女孩们做到？他只是想找个理由美餐一顿。<br/>“我可以帮你，但是有一个条件。”但丁对露西说。<br/>女孩竖起眉毛，双手插在腰上：“干什么？”<br/>恶魔猎人笑得狡黠，露出了他尖尖的小虎牙：“事成之后，我要你们所有人……真诚地向我道谢。”<br/>露西惊讶的表情差点把但丁逗笑。那自视甚高的女孩当然不愿意，哪怕只是一声谢谢，但在她那个位置的人又格外在乎别人的评价，其他女孩在她耳边为了保命要她答应，她也只好答应了。<br/>得到许诺的恶魔猎人心情舒畅地翻上了窗户，脚踩窗沿，一只手抓着敞开的窗子，另一只去够树上的“果子”。他身后的女孩子们发出阵阵惊呼，但丁有些得意，他的举动在她们看来确实太过危险了，整个身体都交出去，稍有不慎就会……但丁看了眼身下，普通人的话恐怕掉下去是救不回来了。<br/>只要没有人干扰，在这种情况下保持平衡对但丁来说简直小菜一碟，再向前一点他就能取下那颗红魂石。其实也不是没有别的更安全的办法，一个二段跳，或者稍微浪费一点，魔人化飞过去，再或者，骗术师，虽然他很久没用过了。但是作为一个职业素养颇高，工作勤勤恳恳的恶魔猎人，但丁认为在还没搜集到客户需要的情报前就暴露自己的身份显然是不行的，尤其这些女孩的家族还在跟恶魔打交道，他就更要谨慎行事了。<br/>然而但丁忘了最重要的一件事，他明明很清楚，可却没放在心上，这点疏忽大意导致他之后在这城堡里步步维艰。就在他的指尖已经碰到红魂石的时候，答应过会向他道谢的露西突然尖声叫了起来：“你这样的人根本配不上安杰罗大人！”<br/>但丁还没但应过来这是哪对哪，一只柔软的小手就贴到了他的屁股上。<br/>然后他就被推了下去。<br/>没有人把头探出窗外，在掉落的过程中，呼呼的风声扎着但丁的耳朵，是否有人在尖叫他也无从判断。<br/>噗嗤！但丁停下来了，他没有悲惨地摔到石砖路上，也没有掉进大海，他停在半空，昨天被雷劈断的树干捅穿了他的肚子。血殷殷地涌出来，在他崭新的白围裙上浸开一朵猩红的花。<br/>层叠的枝叶下，但丁呆望着支离破碎的天空，身体七扭八拐地架在这个快要枯死的老树上。他咳了口血，奇怪地想着，为什么会这么重要的事实抛之脑后？那些女孩的家族从来都是跟恶魔同流合污的。<br/>但丁挂在树上发呆，伤口很快就愈合了，但他的制服已经被刮坏，没法再穿了。他没急着离开，被贯穿的腹部他也不去在意，反正也不是第一次了。人类和恶魔，哪个更坏，他想了又想，有斯巴达那样的恶魔，也会有露西那样的人类，不过对付恶魔比对付人类要简单多了。但丁想着想着就睡了过去，这几天他实在太累了，路途劳顿，又干了两天枯燥乏味的活，反正那些女孩暂时不会骚扰他了，不如趁机偷会儿懒。<br/>等他醒过来时，天色已晚，凉风阵阵，树上显然已经不是个舒服的睡觉地方了。但丁把自己拔起来，顿时感觉肚子空荡荡的，他赶忙捂住，以免有什么多余的东西流出去。此时四下无人，这么久没人找他，那些女孩大概也断定他一命呜呼了。为了加速伤口愈合，也为了省些力气，但丁悄悄魔人化又从窗户飞了回去。<br/>他溜回自己的房间，脱下衣不遮体的制服换回了自己的衣服，他看着又像完好无损了。大概因为他是女仆里唯一的男人，所以他的房间也是独立的一间，似乎比那些女孩的还要宽敞一些，他猜想原因大概是他没有那么多蓬松的裙子和琳琅满目的首饰要安置。<br/>“哈！你又在偷懒！一整天你都不见人影！”<br/>窗户上突然贴上一个黑影任谁都要吓一跳，但丁也不例外，更何况那黑影还会说话。他仔细一看，原来是格里芬。<br/>但丁本不想理他，但想到自己今天的遭遇，便给那只黑鸟开了窗。格里芬双脚抓着窗框，三瓣嘴一张，又开始叫嚷：“你的制服呢！哪有女仆不穿制服？嘎嘎嘎！”<br/>“坏了。”但丁翻了翻眼睛，补充道：“为了摘果子。”<br/>“摘果子？哈哈哈哈哈你真是笨手笨脚！你是打赌赌输了来面试女仆吗？”<br/>看格里芬笑得前仰后合，但丁愈发觉得这大鸟还算讨喜，除了实在话多。<br/>“帮我再拿套新的制服吧，旧的彻底坏了。”但丁说。<br/>格里芬的笑渐渐停了下来：“那你得找安杰罗，他负责这事。”<br/>“这都要他负责吗？”<br/>“哦，”格里芬突然神秘兮兮的，当即改了口，“他肯定想负责这事。”<br/>结果但丁就被支去了监狱，看安杰罗拿不停掉下来的木偶练剑，十分残忍。<br/>在这一路上，恶魔猎人都在思量该如何跟安杰罗解释制服的事。直接告诉他真相肯定不行，但丁对那些女孩还不够了解，既然有他这样的卧底，难保其他人不是，毕竟翠西给他的信息少得可怜。再说他一个大男人向恶魔告一个小女孩的状？免了吧，这点事他自己能处理。<br/>在监狱门口，但丁拿定主意就说自己是摘果子掉下去了，反正格里芬都没说什么，安杰罗又有什么理由会追问？<br/>在但丁胡编自己今天的悲惨遭遇时，安杰罗一直在劈砍木偶，一个又一个，一刻不停，被砍成两半的木偶像垃圾一样堆在一旁，化成了满地的红魔石。<br/>听过但丁的解释，安杰罗意味深长地看着但丁，那双血红的眼睛像是要把他看穿了。但丁紧张地吞咽了一下口水，他不觉得自己没有赢过黑骑士的机会，可是在安杰罗的视线下他本能地感到危险。<br/>“我知道了，新制服格里芬会……”安杰罗顿了顿，挥剑砍死最后一只木偶，从木头里泵出的血溅到了他苍白的脸上，他勾起嘴角，“我会亲自给你送去的。”</p><p>天哪，天哪。逃出来的但丁七上八下，心绪不宁，忽然他觉得露西都没有那么邪恶了。那女孩当时怎么说？哦对，“你这样的人根本配不上安杰罗大人”。但丁苦笑两声，显然她是把自己当成必须铲除的竞争对手了。<br/>她的脑回路还真是有够奇妙的，但丁想，她究竟是怎么看出安杰罗对他有意思的呢？要是露西今天跟他一起来找安杰罗，那她一定能把心放到肚子里了。<br/>接着，但丁又想到翠西，那个金发碧眼，照抄自己母亲容貌的女恶魔。她还真是个不负责的雇主，如果有机会见到她，但丁发誓要让她价钱，而且先收一半。最好再偷运点披萨过来，他已经吃了两天来路不明的肉和绿色蔬菜了。<br/>这么想着，但丁的心好像平静了些许。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>那些女孩欠但丁一个道谢，前提是他拿到那颗果子。<br/>第二天露西见到但丁时那副活见鬼的表情非常生动，迅速地感染了其他女孩。但丁没有回避，走过去拿出了一颗红魂石，特意让露西看清上面狰狞的脸。<br/>但丁抓过露西的手腕，掰开她僵硬的手指把红魂石塞进了她的掌心，微笑着对她说:“运气不好，嗯？”<br/>女孩们被吓得不轻，当然不是因为恶魔的血凝成的石头。昨天的“意外”她们都是目击者。露西像座石像僵立着，和大厅里的骑士倒是般配。<br/>“死而复生”的但丁装作毫不在意地转身要离开，又不经意间想起似的回头:“我记得这是一笔交易，我的报酬呢？”<br/>最终，但丁收获了九个不情不愿的“谢谢”，露西的那个尤为艰难，她的声音像压在案板上要被砍脖子的鹅。<br/>虽说但丁收到的和他昨天要求的不太一样，不过他也无意刁难这群学着父母模样的小女孩，再说，他也没有按约定的做。他给露西的红魂石不是树上的，那颗大概已经消失了。昨天半夜但丁趁着夜深人静跳上骑士雕像的长枪顶，他来第一天就觉得有蹊跷，果不其然，在但丁成功登顶的同时，一串红魂石掉下来差点又把他砸下去。露西拿到的就是那些秘密红魂石中的一枚，所以严格来说但丁并没有完成约定，不过这对和恶魔同流合污的人来说正合适。<br/>恶魔里偶尔也有例外，比如安杰罗，他真的信守承诺亲自把新制服给但丁送来了。<br/>那是一个平平无奇的午后，大小姐中的一位摔碎了一个骨瓷盘以向格里芬抗议他们恐怖故事般的午餐，深有同感的但丁正要声援的时候，安杰罗悄无声息地出现了。<br/>他出现的竟然一点动静都没有，像只猫一样。砸盘子的女孩即将出口的不符合淑女身份的言语一个急刹车，瞬间笑容甜美得仿佛花园里的玫瑰，其他女孩跟着她一起绽放，连露西都变得那么甜美可人。只有但丁呆的像赶乌鸦的稻草人。<br/>“天呀，但丁你怎么这么不小心！”露西对着但丁花容失色，抽出手绢就往他手上裹，“没事吧？打碎盘子是小事，没有受伤吧？”<br/>但丁还没说出一句话，女孩们就轮番对他表达了的关心。恶魔猎人岂能料到，起义的第一响如此迅速就沦为了栽赃陷害的工具。看这般姐妹情深，安杰罗的心情难以捉摸，因为他本就皮肤惨白，甚至发青，看他的脸色从来没什么意义。<br/>沉默良久，等女孩们展示完她们的体贴，安杰罗终于开了口，他只说：“但丁，你跟我来。”<br/>由于安杰罗心思难猜，女孩们的表情也各异，一部分觉得但丁栽了，一部分觉得但丁又向前走一步，一个人觉得他们的午饭也不是不可忍受，那人就是但丁。</p><p>原本只想把新制服送过去，见到但丁与那群女孩打成一片后安杰罗改了主意。<br/>但丁安静地跟在他的身后，靴子在古堡的地板上踩出嗒嗒的声响，偶尔回头还能撞到他青涩的微笑。<br/>难以相信，世界上竟然真的有可爱到但丁这种程度的活生生的人存在，安杰罗愿称之为人间奇迹，有机会他一定要好好感谢但丁的父母生下如此可爱的孩子。相比之下，那些女孩到底是怎么回事？之前安杰罗以为敢为恶魔服务的人至少很精明，没想到她们丝毫没有羞耻心，不但如此，还完全没有自知之明，难道她们看不出她们全加起来也比不上但丁的一个小脚趾吗？ 不过是穿着一样的制服，就认为自己可以靠近但丁，还能摸他的手吗？<br/>当然还有但丁，他该知道自己与那些人类相比就是繁星与尘埃，对待尘埃他就不可以——<br/>安杰罗又扭头看了但丁一眼，他的笑容一如既往。一瞬间，黑骑士明了。<br/>啊，但丁是一个善良又谦逊的人，这些闪闪发亮的美德便是他能平等对待那些凡人的原因。虽然那两个词安杰罗都不甚理解，怎么说他也是个恶魔。<br/>化解了一个心结，安杰罗又开始暗自期待但丁穿上新制服的样子。那是他精心计算了一天一夜的结果，无时无刻不在谋划着这件大事。他并非认为但丁自己的衣服不适合他，绑在大腿处的绑带明明毫无必要却又恰到好处，更别提仅仅露出的那节手腕，每每看到安杰罗都难以自持，但这也是问题所在：比起让但丁穿着那些一层又一层密不透风的衣服，安杰罗更想把它们都脱掉。这肯定不能允许，安杰罗自认是个正派恶魔，他怎么能干那么禽兽的事？<br/>就算他真干过他也不记得了。<br/>结论是，为了让城堡正常运作，身为负责人的安杰罗必须找到一个平衡点，新的制服正是救他于水火的一剂良药。</p><p>跟在后面的但丁自然是看不透他前面这个散发寒气的恶魔内心诸多火热的想法，这一路安杰罗不时回头看他，目光灼人，就差用手指比一个“我看着你呢”的动作了。不能无视也不能掏枪开干，但丁也就只好冲他笑了，这种状况对一个恶魔猎人来说委实尴尬。<br/>最后安杰罗把他带到了他那间独居宿舍，从他今早忘锁的房门外就能看到里面空空荡荡，十分凄凉。但丁倒是不介意别人看他房间，但他没料到安杰罗知道他住哪间房，他以为这种细枝末节的事不值得管理整座城堡的人挂心。<br/>“我来是为了给你新制服。”安杰罗说，把之前就拿在手里的包裹递给了但丁，“考虑到你的不便，制服款式做了更改，我需要确定你穿上是否合身。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>但丁一边拆开包裹一边想这个安杰罗还算是体贴，说不定他其实有颗温暖的心。体谅男员工的上司令但丁感动，他期待拆出一套裤装，那种黑色的西装制服就可以，但丁一直觉得自己穿西装肯定很迷人，只是他一直没什么理由穿。<br/>然而，现实给但丁上了很残酷的一课，反复教导他别忘了自己身处何处。<br/>“……嗯，安杰罗、”但丁拎起那套衣服，美梦正逐渐破碎，“咳，安杰罗大人，新制服是不是送错了？”<br/>“没有，你换上吧。”安杰罗说，红色的双眼像是要喷出火来。<br/>拿着怎么看怎么不对劲的新制服，但丁心里五味杂陈，可工作就是工作，他还不打算放弃，只能选择接受。<br/>他脱下外套，安杰罗一动不动。他解开马甲，安杰罗稳如磐石。等到他要解腰带时终于忍不住了：“安杰罗大人？我要换衣服。”<br/>黑骑士的脸上没有一丝异样：“我看得出来。”<br/>但丁张了张嘴，欲言又止。正常人在别人换衣服时就算不回避，也不至于直勾勾盯着看吧？可是但丁该怎么和安杰罗明说？都是男人，挑明了说总感觉不对劲，说不定安杰罗还会觉得他很可疑，给他找不必要的麻烦。思来想去，但丁虚弱地叹息一声，打消了这个念头，只想尽快完事。<br/>看但丁突然加快脱衣服的速度，安杰罗的心跳也开始加速。这真罕见，通常来说他都不知道自己还有心。的确一开始自己的视线让但丁感到难为情，但安杰罗根本没法说服自己错过这个，必要时他甚至打算扮演一个卑鄙的上司，然而但丁似乎很快就适应了。越来越多蜜色的肌肤暴露出来，他修长的双腿，紧翘的屁股，他纤瘦的腰肢，饱满的胸脯，还有那两颗奶油蛋糕顶上最甜美的樱桃般的奶头……哦，他还戴着手套，他全身赤裸只剩一条黑色的内裤，却还戴着那双裹住他每一根手指的手套。<br/>安杰罗意识到他可能没有自己以为的那么正派。<br/>此时在安杰罗眼中，但丁是如此放荡，似乎他盯得在用力些，但丁就会对他敞开双腿，湿润地容纳他的巨物。不过但丁离了解到黑骑士脑内与自己的干柴烈火还有很长一段路要走，目前他对安杰罗只有两种看法：恐怖，更恐怖。<br/>在安杰罗更恐怖的注视下，但丁套上了新的制服。这次的主体依旧是黑色的裙子，头顶的丝带保留了两侧的红色蝴蝶结，领结的颜色没变，只是换成了略大一些的款式。围裙变成了半身围裙，确实比之前的要轻便一些，吊带袜改成了长筒袜，上端紧勒在但丁的大腿上，很难掉下去。<br/>要说合身的话，但丁对新制服挑不出任何毛病，但是要说方便的话……但丁拽了拽裙摆，不管他怎么努力，不论是衬裙最低端的蕾丝花边还是外面黑色的裙装，它们的长度，只能遮住但丁一半的屁股。<br/>恶魔猎人阴沉着脸，安杰罗没看出来。他对新制服一万分满意，必须要夸赞自己一声天才。但丁扭捏的动作与这大胆的裙子相配，仿佛是处子冲动使然放纵自我后又突然找回了羞耻心，纯洁到过分色情。露出的大腿在围裙和长筒袜间若隐若现，身后的风景更是绝伦，裙子的长度有讲不完的故事，隐秘却暴露，甚至不需要故意把什么东西丢到地上就能一睹美景。<br/>多么美妙的平衡，多么精准的尺度！<br/>安杰罗欣慰地拍了拍但丁的肩膀，对他说：“很适合你。”<br/>但丁头一次后悔自己没有维持原本的肤色，不然他就能让这个恶魔好好看清楚自己的脸有多黑。就算他是男人，他也不想别人随时随地能看到自己内裤啊！尤其他每天还要面对那些在成年前后徘徊的大小姐，这要是叫她们的父母知道了，一准投诉到他把整个事务所赔进去都不够。<br/>但丁郁闷至极，摆出客气的笑容：“谢谢安杰罗大人，那我先回去工作、”<br/>“嗯？等等。”<br/>但丁脚底抹油溜走之前，安杰罗抬手在自己脖子上比划了一下，那充满威胁意味的动作让但丁心里警钟大作。<br/>“你的领子太松了，是不是忘了扣上后面的暗扣？”<br/>“是吗？”但丁摸了摸领子后面，果然是分成两半的，前端可以摸到小小的弯钩。<br/>警报解除。生平第二次穿女装的恶魔猎人摸索了半天，但就像刚穿胸罩的小女孩一样，那两个扣就在那里，却无论如何也没法让它们勾在一起。安杰罗看得冲他摇头，转转手指示意但丁转身去。<br/>尽管不觉得黑骑士粗大的手指能做这么精细的活，但总比自己在这里白费力气强，于是但丁按他要求的做了。<br/>“谢啦。”但丁说，把头发撩到两边露出后颈，方便安杰罗扣上那两个扣子。<br/>“不……用。”高大的黑骑士吞吞吐吐地说着。<br/>说实话这真是帮大忙了。要是去拜托那些女孩，她们大概会把盘子的碎片丢进但丁的衣领。格里芬的话就算了，鸟的爪子不是干这个用的，不过为什么他会考虑到那只鸟的头上？但丁有些诧异。<br/>因为提出帮这个小忙，安杰罗在但丁心里又挽回了一些分数。但是但丁等啊等，等的脖子都酸了，也没等来一双剑士的手。他实在有些奇怪，难道安杰罗还会把他晾在这里不管吗？<br/>“安、”<br/>突然，但丁感受到安杰罗的存在了，那么炽烈，那么深刻，那么突如其来，强烈到他根本无法忽视，他几乎要尖叫——<br/>莫名其妙的，安杰罗在但丁裸露的后颈上狠狠咬了一口。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>“我说你们还要不要吃——”<br/>看到眼前的情景，格里芬噎住了。他的六只眼睛全都看到了:性别男的女仆穿着超短裙，他高大的上司从背后把他绞在怀里，牙齿嵌进了他脆弱的后颈。<br/>仿佛即将被饿狼拆骨入腹的兔子，比较黑的那种。<br/>“——午饭。”</p><p>安杰洛捂着左腮呆站在但丁的房间外，望着远处走廊的尽头。那是半分钟前但丁消失的地方，临走前他还扇了安杰洛一巴掌。<br/>“这可真是不得了。”格里芬落在安杰洛肩头，黑骑士宽阔的肩膀是绝好的鸟架，“我真以为你是个正派恶魔，哈哈！嘎！”<br/>不知道坏笑的鸟能不能从一片血红的双眼里看出来，总之安杰洛白了他一眼。<br/>舌尖舔过牙齿，安杰罗仍能尝到但丁的味道。他自己也很难解释为什么那么做，他只记得但丁撩开雪白的头发，能被他只手扼住的脖颈毫无戒备地暴露，脆弱又易于掌控。面对信赖地将自己交出来的但丁，黑骑士却被欲念掌控，露出獠牙，在那美丽的颈子上留下了野蛮的咬痕。<br/>简直像头野兽。<br/>安杰罗攥紧拳头，骨节的咔咔作响。落在他肩上的格里芬抖抖翅膀，抖下来一根羽毛：“我说安杰罗，要不要增加点人类食谱？那群洋娃娃快把我的脑袋吵炸了！”<br/>“……”<br/>突然间，黑骑士又恢复了恶魔们熟悉的样子，冷漠的好像只有一具铠甲。他不带感情地说：“你去安排。”然后把格里芬甩了下去。<br/>另一边，但丁逃得慌不择路，直到他把自己绕进一条死路。面对一堵冰冷冷的墙，但丁倏地蹲了下去，也不管他的新制服是不是顾前就不顾后。说来奇怪，明明挨了一巴掌的是安杰罗，但丁的脸却火辣辣的，烧得他都要流出眼泪。<br/>太丢脸了，真是太丢脸了！但丁抓着头发，身子缩得像一团黑色的毛球。尽管他不想，可是刚刚房间里的那一幕不停地在他脑子里回放：他撩开头发，视线随意落在地板上，放松地等待安杰罗的帮助……突如其来的灼痛……安杰罗按住自己后脑的手掌……甚至但丁还能看到些别的，仿佛他是房间里的第三者，他就呆站在那里，看着一个穿着下流女仆装的男人一动不动，苍白的恶魔露出可怖的獠牙，对着温驯的猎物狠咬下去。<br/>但丁又羞又恼，银白的头发被他揉得四面炸起。这件事的关键不在于安杰罗趁他不备咬了他一口，而是但丁当即就意识到发生了什么，可是他并没有反抗，甚至在他心底某处，竟然暗自期待着接下来安杰罗接下来的动作。一个恶魔会做什么？如果但丁只是一个人类的话，当时他便会被巨大的黑骑士完全控制。也许安杰罗是要咬断他的脖子，然后撕裂他的身体，就这么将他当做美餐一顿，就像之前幻蛛意图对那些女孩们做的一样。或者……或者、但丁不知道，安杰罗也许会温柔地拥他入怀，骨节分明的手拂过腰侧探进他像是随时都在提出邀请的裙底……<br/>不！不！别想了！但丁的理智在哀嚎，然而他的意识好像一分为二，一小部分在唾弃他的动摇，恶魔猎人对恶魔动心？这是堕落！简直为人不齿！可是更多部分却不可救药地扑在一个问题上。<br/>都是男人，要想知道安杰罗究竟是什么意图，但丁认为这并不难判断。那个时候他们贴在一起，他没什么遮挡的屁股紧挨着安杰罗的腿，再往上一些，如果有什么东西顶着他，那一定很明显，毕竟那是安杰罗。只要他能回忆起到底有没有、但丁咽了下口水，坚硬又突兀的……当时他太过紧张，但丁尽了全力，要想起那个送上门来的证据竟然这么困难。<br/>说不定他是打算上完再吃！这实在过于骇人又契合恶魔的身份，但丁的胡思乱想拓展到新的分支，可这种恐怖的猜想依旧无法打消他的过分热情，主要安杰罗胯下尺寸该算是刑具的东西有关。<br/>直到他身后响起一个柔弱的声音。<br/>“但丁？”<br/>那是一个女孩子的声音，她的呼唤如同丢进湖中的石子，打破了湖面的平静也唤醒了但丁。<br/>“爱丽丝？”但丁扭过头去，是那个与大小姐们格格不入的女孩，她深不见底的黑色眼睛里似乎正流淌着对他的担忧。<br/>那些荒唐的想法消退了。但丁缓缓起身，拽了拽他过短的裙子，显然是无济于事。<br/>“你为什么在这里？”但丁问，脸上挂着尴尬的笑，“现在不是午餐时间吗？”<br/>娇小的爱丽丝仰望着但丁，因为她那双深渊似的眼睛，她的微笑都像是一副面具：“你和安杰罗大人离开后我就跟着离开了。本想散散心，刚刚听到响声所以过来看看。”<br/>这女孩跟在我们后面吗？但丁完全想不起来，爱丽丝的踪迹似乎没有出现在他跟在安杰罗身后的那段记忆里。在他回想的时候，爱丽丝将他从头到脚打量了一遍，女孩的笑容没有丝毫变化，从她的声音里也听不出什么：“你的衣领没有扣好。”<br/>“啊、”确实，但丁都忘了这回事。他伸手一摸，因为半魔的自愈力，后颈上只剩下一圈浅浅的痕迹。<br/>爱丽丝笑吟吟地问：“需要我帮忙吗？”<br/>“不用了。”但丁毫不犹豫地拒绝了她的好意，“我想我们还是先离开这里吧，你认识路吗？”<br/>女孩点了点头。<br/>很少有人类让恶魔猎人感到毛骨悚然，爱丽丝便是其中之一，不过但丁还是对这个看上去无害的女孩露出笑容：“那就你来带路吧。”</p><p>之后一周过得风平浪静，至少表面如此。那些女孩意外的没有对但丁的新制服产生太多非议，她们一定在背后议论了什么，但是住单间又跟她们没有共同话题的但丁无从知晓那些秘密，不过他也不在意。<br/>要说新的攻击也不是没有。因为过短的裙子让但丁的裙底几乎成了免费景区，最为张扬的露西试图攻击他身为男性的自信，可惜她失败了。不但如此，她还捂着眼睛尖叫，痛骂但丁变态，好像她才意识到但丁是个男人似的。以猎杀恶魔为生，见惯血雨腥风的但丁懒得和一个小女孩计较，再说要骂变态的话该骂安杰罗才是。<br/>说到安杰罗，最近很少见他露面，只是偶尔，但丁能感觉到一束惹火的视线，猛一扭头又什么都没有。他是在躲我吗？但丁越来越频繁地思考这个问题，确实他给了安杰罗一巴掌，但那只是受到惊吓的本能反应而已，根本不能代表什么。要说的话，但丁很后悔他那么做，为什么是一巴掌而不是一拳头？他们又不是闹别扭的情侣，两人之间什么都没有……当然但丁认为自己就不该抬手的，虽然安杰罗是个恶魔，可他看起来是个讲道理的恶魔，要是他能不像个鬼魅一样神出鬼没，给但丁一个解释的机会就更好了。<br/>刨除那些烦心事，城堡里搞了两次问卷调查。<br/>第一个是关于员工餐新菜品的调查，不限制填写的数量，管理层会从中选出三个。最后胜出的是披萨，草莓圣代，寿司卷。<br/>但丁属实没料到那次夭折的起义居然还得到了回报，而且他写上去的两个都被选中了，这让他被女仆工作折磨的内心弥补出了一座背后放烟花的城堡。女孩们就没但丁那么高兴了，披萨和草莓圣代热量太高，一旦动了贪念，三围就要波动，对她们来说比恶魔的食物还要邪恶。至于寿司卷，倒不是恶毒的食物，但是她们认为恶魔厨师制作的寿司卷又粗又大，女孩子吃不下一份不说，食用的过程也十分不雅，破坏她们淑女的形象。<br/>但丁不是很懂女孩们的心思，三样他都很喜欢，有时他还会多跟格里芬要一份寿司卷，能被美味的东西填满嘴巴不是一件很幸福的事吗？对此格里芬只是怪笑，真是只不懂人间疾苦的大鸟。<br/>另一个是约会地点的调查。地点选择限定在马列特岛，最远可到海边。<br/>女仆们并不知道这份问卷是谁让发下来的，思春期少女丰富的想象力对这事进行了相当多的补全，但丁从她们无法回避的叽叽喳喳的热议中大致拼凑了一下：故事的男主角又是安杰罗，他看中了女仆中的某人，想对她展开浪漫的追求，身为恶魔的他不了解人类是如何约会的，却又不想破坏惊喜，因此他大费周章，展开了这次源头不可寻的调查。<br/>很多人都兴奋地填写了海边，她们那一堆随身行李里永远不缺一套性感泳衣，这可是拿下安杰罗的大好机会。去海边玩倒是也不错，可是但丁没带泳衣，他还不想自己的皮衣泡水。这问卷让他咬住笔杆琢磨了许久，最后写了一个“塔顶”上去。再多一个都写不出来了。没办法，但丁实在没什么可供参考的经验，再说那也不是太美好的回忆。<br/>后来某天，其实就是安杰罗咬了但丁一口后整一周的那天，一直在阴影里窜动的黑骑士突然现身了。<br/>但丁切实体会到了那些女孩对寿司卷的评价。安杰罗一身白色西装在晚餐的餐厅出现时，他嘴里正叼着一根吃到一半的寿司卷。吃进去也不是，吐出去也不是，美味的寿司卷让但丁陷入了进退两难的尴尬境地。<br/>女孩们放下刀叉，优雅地向安杰罗行礼。黑骑士径直走过来，沉默地盯着迷茫的但丁看了许久，最后向他伸出了手，低沉着声音问他：“有时间吗？”<br/>绝对有人倒吸了一口气。但丁冲着安杰罗眨眨眼，由于他的嘴被占着，肯定或否定亦或者做出解释都很麻烦，短暂的抉择后他干脆选了最简单的那个：把手放进安杰罗的掌心里。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p>安杰罗痛下决心，先约会三次再提上床。<br/>就像他自称的，他是个正直的恶魔。经历了上次的挫折后，他进行了深刻的自我反省，想出了约会三次的解决办法，他认为这个方法既是向但丁证明他不是管不住自己的男人，也是对自己的修炼。再说三次也够多了吧？恶魔也不是那么善于忍耐的。<br/>有了这个长远的计划之后，安杰罗开始了对但丁的暗中观察。他如暗影般在黑暗中流窜，尾随在但丁身后，从早到晚，从他趴在窗边发呆到心惊胆战摆盘子。可惜但丁回屋就会把门锁上，不然安杰罗还能多欣赏几次他换衣服。不过这也足够多了，熬过黑夜之后，但丁轻盈的裙摆总能让黑骑士感觉自己的身体充盈起来，原地电量百分百，马列特上空的天都显得格外晴朗。<br/>天使呀！一个恶魔这么说似乎不太合适，可安杰罗坚信但丁就是上天派来他身边的天使。他多么想剪掉天使圣洁的双翼，把但丁永远留在自己身边。<br/>要一个恶魔意识到自己的念头是多么邪恶无疑是天方夜谭，在安杰罗真的做出什么不得了的事情前，还有很多事需要他苦恼。比如这三次约会要怎么约。<br/>约会对安杰罗来说是件新鲜事，倒不是说他没有经验，问题是他连自己的名字都不记得，就算曾经和一百个人约过会，他现在也想不起一个了。他每日任务似的跟踪但丁，试图掌握但丁的喜好，可惜进度不容乐观。在此期间，格里芬向女仆们发起了新增菜品的调查，本来安杰罗是不想管这事的，但是格里芬把收上来的问卷堆到了他的桌上，笑嘻嘻地要他拍板。<br/>身为城堡的管理者，带头偷懒确实不合适，于是安杰罗一份一份地看大小姐们的心愿单。看过九份后，安杰罗明白过来，城堡里缺的不是人类食物，缺的是一个米其林三星厨师。那些女孩真的是来做女仆的吗？她们该不会以为自己是来度假的吧？<br/>黑骑士忿忿地拿起最后一份问卷，看到内容的一瞬间压着的火气直接顶翻了天花板。<br/>“‘披萨’和‘草莓圣代’。”安杰罗的手指戳在两个词中间，“还备注披萨不要加橄榄！”<br/>开什么玩笑？这两个词光是发音就叫他火冒三丈，没有任何理由。安杰罗怀疑恶魔也有灵魂，因为他都听到了“披萨”和“草莓圣代”对他灵魂的小尾巴敲敲打打的声音！<br/>格里芬不以为然，蹦两下凑过来：“哦，这是但丁写的。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“你瞧，”格里芬伸出爪子敲敲问卷的右上角，“这里还写着他的名字呢。”<br/>原来这不是匿名问卷。安杰罗凝视着墨水划出的字迹，深沉地点了点头：“优雅又不失刚劲，这就是所谓的人如其字吧。”<br/>安杰罗发誓他看到格里芬六只眼睛翻了个遍，那只鸟拒不承认。<br/>“快拿个主意吧，有菜单才能做菜。”格里芬催促道。<br/>“不是说过了吗？披萨和草莓圣代。别忘了披萨不加橄榄。”<br/>这次格里芬不单翻眼睛，还嘟囔一句“快去造小恶魔吧”，真是下流。<br/>“别光顾着你的小天使啦！我们需要三个新菜品，再选一个。”<br/>听到这个，安杰罗不耐烦地咂舌，他一点都不想跟那群女孩扯上关系，更别提满足她们的心愿。但丁只写了两个，这再次体现了他的谦逊，不过安杰罗觉得他写的两种食物虽然美味，但是缺少营养，女仆的工作那么辛苦，不吃些蔬菜怎么能行？<br/>出于对员工的体贴，安杰罗说：“那就再加个寿司卷，大号的。”<br/>新菜品的事给了安杰洛启发，他学着格里芬也搞了个问卷调查，用来敲定他和但丁第一次约会的地点。<br/>为了套到信息又不暴露自己的意图，安杰洛花了好一番心思:首先，这是一份匿名问卷调查。尽管他只想知道但丁的想法，但把答案混在其他九个之中才能掩人耳目。这不影响最终结果，安杰洛已经记住了但丁的笔迹。其次，原则上讲不能出城堡，不过睁一只眼闭一只眼的话，范围划到海边还是可以接受的。温暖的阳光，金色的沙滩，打湿肌肤的海浪，就像旅游广告一样美好。<br/>问卷收上来后，相当数量的人与安杰罗的想法不谋而合，写了海边。个别人写了“您的枕边”。安杰罗不讨厌大胆的人，他讨厌不是但丁还大胆的人。他快速略过这些答案，在其中寻找那个熟悉的字迹，又拿着新菜品的问卷对比了半天，最终他确定了但丁写下的地点。<br/>“塔顶？”<br/>塔顶，塔顶……<br/>那时在下雨，寒的刺骨，浸水的头发贴在皮肤上，那个男孩……<br/>到此为止。还是夏天，安杰罗惊醒般打了个寒颤。他好像清醒着梦到了什么，那些画面在他眼前划过，流星般消失，再不见踪影。<br/>这也不是什么特别的事，偶尔，安杰罗也会看到这样的幻影，他很少去在意，梦终归是梦。专注于当下才是正经事，他现在要做的是好好想想他和但丁的第一次约会。</p><p>一个比较现实的问题，城堡虽然大，但是有能称之为塔顶的地方吗？另一个问题，就算真的有一个塔顶，安杰罗直接把但丁带去的话，他隐瞒问卷源头花的那些心思就白费了。好在安杰罗早有准备，他是一个懂得变通的恶魔，没有塔顶的话就去屋顶，屋顶上不去的话屋檐下也不错，比如安杰罗房间的后院就很好，有猫有喷泉，以人类的标准来说也绝对是个浪漫的约会地点了。<br/>两个人在院子里散散步聊聊天，彼此了解一下，作为初次约会再合适不过。拿定主意的安杰罗列好问题清单，换上定做的西装，绅士地走进女仆们的餐厅——<br/>好巧不巧，但丁正在吃寿司卷。<br/>安杰罗对捅了蒙杜斯一刀的斯巴达发誓，他安排寿司卷的初衷真的只是让员工多吃蔬菜，可为什么他的好意塞进但丁的嘴里就那么的、那么的……<br/>但丁颇为无辜地看着他，好像他根本不知道自己看上去是怎么一回事。天呀，这还吃什么寿司卷呢？安杰罗真想把那个碍眼的食物抢走，让但丁用他色情的嘴含住真家伙，就是现在，立刻，当着所有人的面。<br/>三次，安杰罗咬住腮肉提醒自己，三次约会后再上床。<br/>他对但丁伸出手：“有时间吗？”<br/>但丁没有回答，当然他也说不出话来，他冲安杰罗眨了眨眼，然后把手放进了他的掌心。<br/>约会的开端竟是这样顺利。安杰罗带着狼吞虎咽吞掉剩余半个寿司卷的但丁前往后院，这一路他们并排走着，高大的安杰罗放缓了脚步，在他眼中娇小又可爱的但丁加快了步伐，两人牵在一起的手始终没有分开。<br/>没有花没有酒，更没有音乐，但这样的气氛刚刚好，好到安杰罗明确地知道了一件事：他恋爱了。<br/>一个恶魔竟然获得了这样的感情，安杰罗迫不及待地想要向但丁表达。他要夸赞他的心上人，向但丁表述他的特别，让他知道自己的眼中满满都是他。挑个会让他惊喜的地方，一点小小的，只有安杰罗会注意到的……<br/>“今天，是白色的。”<br/>“白、”<br/>但丁干咳两声，又去拽他的裙子了。</p><p>到后院时天还没有黑，夕阳染红了青白的砖瓦。以防万一，暗影被关进了猫笼子。没有猫确实是一个遗憾，不过喷泉还开着，水珠溅到地上，星星点点，就像安杰罗为这次约会准备的问题。<br/>从但丁喜欢的颜色到孩子打算叫什么，安杰罗的问题面面俱到，杜绝了任何可能的漏网之鱼，全问下来他有把握能比但丁更了解但丁。奈何人算不如天算，对安杰罗来说这其实是他第一次约会，想象纵使万般完美，现实却是，堂堂黑骑士尼罗安杰罗面对每天看都看腻了的喷泉，攥着但丁的手，紧张得一句话都说不出来。<br/>安杰罗不说话，但丁更紧张。他被握得太紧了，手骨似乎开始哀嚎。所以现在是什么情况？当安杰罗对他伸手时，他没考虑太多就牵上了，但一路走来，他心里的鼓越敲越响。上次但丁被安杰罗单独叫出来被咬了一口，这次呢？是打算再来一口还是要让他换上露的更多的制服？哦，他还换上了一套人类的衣服，虽然他看上去一点都不像人类，但是，但丁觉得还挺帅的，比他就差一丢丢。叫他出来还特意换身衣服，那套铠甲也没有那么……<br/>……这不会是一场约会吧？！<br/>这个想法差点让但丁噎到。安杰罗约会，和他？但丁想把自己摇醒，可是没有证据能证明这不是一场约会。两个人手牵着手，附近好像还有猫叫，这不是约会又能是什么呢？<br/>但丁手心都开始出汗，希望安杰罗没有注意到。他心潮澎湃，连自己是个恶魔猎人的事都暂时忘记了，必须要说点什么，但丁催促自己，快呀，什么都行！<br/>“天气不错。”但丁说。<br/>话音刚落，城堡上空由晴转阴，雨点掉到了他们头顶。<br/>安杰罗的视线从喷泉的水花移到了但丁的身上，表情十分微妙。<br/>“那天、咳，”但丁试着再说些什么，手指绞着裙摆，喉咙干得好像就要旱死了，“我很抱歉那天、咳咳，我的本意不是……”<br/>他在说话吗？安杰罗看得到但丁的嘴一张一合，可是他一个字都听不到。他明明准备了那么多问题，现在就只剩下了一个：那两瓣嘴唇，尝起来是什么味道？<br/>雨滴敲到了安杰罗的鼻尖，他捧起但丁的脸，现在他又在说什么？好像是草莓圣代的奶油吧，那想必是无比愉悦的味道。他想着，俯下身去，吻住了但丁说着甜蜜的嘴唇。<br/>期初，但丁的身体是那么僵硬，但是他没有推开安杰罗，随他将自己拥抱入怀。渐渐地，他柔软下来，踮起脚来环住安杰罗的脖子，回应他的吻，允许他深入，与他的舌头纠缠。<br/>两人交换着彼此湿热的气息，过大的身高差也无法阻止他们拥吻。意乱情迷冲昏了但丁的大脑，他的手沿着安杰罗的西装外套向下，在摸到皮带扣的时候被抓住了手腕。<br/>血红的双眼似乎不再恐怖了，它们炽热地注视着但丁，染上情欲的鼻息搔着他的鼓膜。安杰罗抬头看了一眼，但丁也随着他去，一扇房门就在那里。<br/>雨变得更密了，安杰罗的头发垂落下来，他的拇指摩挲着但丁的脸颊，说：“上去吧。”<br/>“啊，嗯、嗯。”晕眩中，但丁点了头。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p>安杰罗的计划彻底宣告失败。<br/>陷在玫粉绸缎间的但丁仿佛花蕊中的一汪蜜水，引得人垂涎。安杰罗再也不记得他试图模仿人类的矜持，他被那香甜吸引着将他的女仆压在身下，鼻子埋进但丁脖颈间贪婪嗅着，獠牙难以自持地擦上焦糖似的肌肤。<br/>被困在黑骑士庞大的身躯下，但丁完全没有一个“人类”应有的恐惧，他只觉得无法忍受的燥热，甚至有一种错觉，靠近这冰冷的恶魔才能让他得到解救。他抬起腰贴近安杰罗，隔着西装裤，硬挺炽热的东西磨到他勒在长筒袜外裸露的大腿，这完全无益于缓解捉住他的欲望，反而将他推进了更加无望的深渊。<br/>他们继续那个被雨打断的吻，交换的呼吸如同未经稀释的催情素。和安杰罗体型相当的荷尔蒙浸透了但丁的每一根神经，他几乎要无法呼吸了。在这不成章法的吻中，一只属于剑士的手像但丁期待的那样伸进了他的裙底，粗粝的指腹触到了他漫开湿痕的内裤。安杰罗一定是对这相当满意，满意到了过头的程度，但丁能感受到那渗透进他每一个毛孔的情欲突然火热的过分，连他的血液都要随之沸腾。在他们谁都没有在意的那一瞬间，安杰罗抓住了但丁身下那块柔弱地抵挡他的白色布料，然后撕坏了它。<br/>突然没了内裤的但丁，和让但丁很难走出房门的安杰罗对视了片刻。这次但丁很确定，他从心思难辨的黑骑士脸上看到了一丝尴尬。对着一个能只手捏死像他这样的“人类”的恶魔，但丁忽然觉得他好可爱，明明是一副残忍凶悍的模样，却又有这样笨拙的时候，莽撞得像一个情窦初开的毛头小子似的。<br/>“别管那个了。”但丁绵软又撩拨地笑着，双手勾上安杰罗的肩膀，双腿放荡地向他敞开，故意沾湿了他的裤子。<br/>简单的挑逗如愿换来了安杰罗粗重的呼吸，那气息喷洒在但丁的颈子上弄得他痒痒的，但他还没来得及得意，他便不再觉得安杰罗可爱了。<br/>说到底但丁还没到游刃有余能教导别人的程度，安杰罗解开裤链，释放出他胯间那根货真价实的东西时，但丁差点咬到自己的舌头。<br/>那是什么？在安杰罗的身下，但丁根本看不到，但是贴到他臀瓣间的东西不需要看就足以让恶魔猎人颤抖。那到底……<br/>完蛋了！求生的本能狠狠抽醒了但丁，拎着他的耳朵告诉他那坚硬可怖的巨物捅进来绝对会把他撕成两半，把他的内脏都顶的移位，那可不会比被叛逆捅穿肚子好受。<br/>“等、”<br/>太迟了，他挑的头再没有叫停的可能，安杰罗掰开但丁的两瓣臀肉，直直插进了吐着淫水的紧致穴洞。<br/>但丁抽噎一声，火辣辣的疼痛从尾骨撞进了心脏，好像身体里被埋了炸药似的，来一点火星他就要炸开了。他本能地绷紧了肌肉，手指抓着安杰罗的西装外套，在上面留下了一道道难看的折痕。安杰罗对自己的尺寸没有自觉似的，他的眼中流露着困惑，进退两难之下他抓住但丁的脚踝把他的双腿折了起来将他的身体更大地打开，膝盖隔着丝袜快要擦到但丁的脸颊。<br/>经验成谜的安杰罗继续蛮横地尝试他的开垦，对但丁来说，他开始期待自己赶紧昏死过去。这个姿势让他能够清楚地看到两人结合的地方，他盯着安杰罗的阴茎和自己正被迫容纳这巨物的后穴，视线黏在上面似的无法移开。虽然但丁想得到安杰罗的尺寸自己会吃不下，但他都觉得自己后面已经到了极限了，可实际进来的还只不过是头部。<br/>太过分了，但丁咬住了自己的下唇，这样的误判可谓严重打击了他的自信心，不仅如此，他还被顶硬了。和安杰罗相比相形见绌的硬挺顶着短裙，他感觉自己不再是那个酷到恶魔见了都要哭泣的恶魔猎人了。但丁没法否认自己勾引了安杰罗，那根正一点一点挤进来的东西也是得到他允许的，可是但丁就是觉得很委屈，再加上后面一波一波的疼痛，一时没忍住，他就那样哭了起来。<br/>咸咸的眼泪流进嘴里，呛得他还会咳嗽。但丁哭得一点都不收敛，断断续续的，好像在埋怨安杰罗不讲道理的尺寸，又好像在气恼自己身体的青涩。这才刚刚开始，但丁就变得一塌糊涂了。而安杰罗肯定不是体贴的情人，他那颗刚刚萌动的心还没有那么多细腻的东西，面对可能会用眼泪淹死自己的但丁，他既没有亲吻着安慰，也没有停下停下，因为他把这判断成正常的反应，没什么可担心的，于是他退出紧裹着自己的甬道，双手的拇指插进去拉扯开被蹂躏得红肿起来的穴口，又一口气捅了进去。<br/>那一下，但丁怀疑安杰罗真的捅进了他的胃里，不然怎么会强烈得他差点吐出来？更糟的是那样突如其来的刺激邪恶地顶撞碾压湿软肉穴里最敏感的地方，但丁毫无防备，只靠着后穴里的快感他就叫着射了出来。<br/>脸上沾到自己的精液绝不是一件能叫人开心的事，而且还这么快。酥痒的快感和敲掉了一块的自尊心调和在一起，像是一杯鸡尾酒一样灌进了但丁的喉咙，反而叫他更渴了。安杰罗蹙起眉头，对着被自己强行推上高潮的但丁不客气地拍打起他的屁股，语气凶恶地说：“你比刚才还紧了。”<br/>如果安杰罗是处男，那他就是最烂的那种！但丁磨着牙齿在心里叫骂，他仰头瞪向安杰罗，嘶哑地挤出声音：“我一定、一定、”<br/>但丁有种决心，可其实他也不知道自己下了什么决定。再也不跟安杰罗上床吗？还是一定要让他见识自己的厉害？那也不重要了，但丁还没能说出个之所以然，安杰罗就拽住他的头发，拉扯着暴露出他脆弱的脖子，像个饥饿的吸血鬼似的咬了下去。另一只手也没闲着，他难得细致地解开了但丁制服的扣子，大大敞开制服的衣襟，叫但丁整个胸脯都没了遮拦，却唯独不去管领口和系在前面的领结。他的手掌用力地揉捏但丁的胸肉，指甲抠弄被激得挺立起来的乳头，好像从一个男人的胸里能挤出乳汁似的。<br/>哭声变成了小声的抽噎，但丁都没什么眼泪可流了。他被安杰罗牢牢地掌控，但凡他有丁点抗拒，身下都会换来一阵惩罚似的猛烈抽插，而他发出享受的呻吟，得到的奖励仍是一样的东西。被这样乱来，但丁也无法抱怨，因为是他把自己推进安杰罗怀里的。<br/>突然，安杰罗紧紧地抱住了但丁，紧的像是要把他的骨头都折断。恶魔猎人在恍惚间寻回一丝清醒，他战栗起来，被压着吞下全部，在劫难逃的预感越来越近。<br/>“唔、安杰、”<br/>最后一个音节被按在了但丁的舌尖，变成了哑声的尖叫。苍白的恶魔深埋在他的身体里到了高潮，浓稠的精液灌进了恶魔猎人的肠子里，原本平坦的小腹都微微隆了起来。<br/>安杰罗呼出一口气，扫在但丁的脸上。但丁似乎在被填满的时候失去了意识，嘴巴微张着，涎水从嘴角流了出去。安杰罗捏起他的下巴，舌头挤进那诱人的唇瓣间，用一个掠夺般的吻唤醒了但丁，就像童话里那样。<br/>湖蓝的眼睛重新染上了光彩，只是不及平时明亮，水雾朦胧的，好像随时会倾撒出来。安杰罗缓缓退了出去，被撑大的后穴即使没了阻碍也大张着没法闭合，浊白的精液满溢而出，流淌在玫粉的床单上，显得过分淫靡。但丁实在没有力气了，他瘫软地躺在床上，抬起一根手指都显得那么困难，更不用说合拢双腿，拉起衣襟了。<br/>“嗯。”安杰罗坐起身来，对着但丁用双手比起一个框，“我应该准备一个相机。”<br/>但丁抬了抬眼皮：“哦拜托……”他用费力地用胳膊遮住半张脸，口齿不清地哀求，“至少别给我看……”</p><p>除了但丁和安杰罗，没人知道那天他俩离开餐厅后都干了什么，不过那些女孩看但丁的眼神确实不一样了。有的愈发怨恨，有的则带着试探性，想要知道他是否能被拉拢。<br/>对女孩们的心思，但丁觉得异常麻烦，早知道在让安杰罗上之前他再多考虑考虑了，但是话说回来，就算回到当时让他重选，他会选择拒绝吗？但丁很认真地思考了这个问题，结论是早知道安杰罗是这种想法，他第一天就该出手。<br/>唉，纵欲过度。但丁这样评价自己最近过得日子，对此他多少也感到羞耻，之前他一直以为自己不是热衷情事的类型，说不定还是个性冷淡，但是自打跟安杰罗来过那么一次后，他对做爱的渴望强烈到他都怀疑自己被下药了。不分昼夜，不分场合，但凡两人看到彼此，就要有好一番干柴烈火了。<br/>每天都这么搞，但丁发现自己的丝毫没变松，不过疼痛越来越少，快感越来越多，难道说其实他是这方面的天才吗？<br/>那个在床上毫无温柔可言的安杰罗安慰但丁，说这是他们热恋的表现。但丁很诧异，反问安杰罗他知道热恋是什么意思吗。安杰罗没接话，八成他只是从哪里看到了这个词，觉得很动听就来说给但丁听了。<br/>好的方面，但丁向安杰罗表达了新制服的不便，要求换回以前的，安杰罗答应了。与此同时，因为第一次他扯坏了但丁的内裤，他又赔了但丁一条新的。<br/>但丁接过那条轻飘飘的蕾丝内裤，正反研究了一下，困惑地问他：“这根本什么都遮不住啊。”<br/>“对。”安杰罗说。<br/>“那、”但丁在自己身前又比量了一下，猛然他反应过来，“你居然赔我一条情趣内裤！”<br/>“对。”黑骑士露出爽朗的笑容，那笑容在他脸上竟是如此诡异。他伸手搂住但丁的腰，语气不像是开玩笑：“不可以吗？这样只要掀开裙子就能做了。”<br/>但丁睁大了眼睛，以前怎么没看出来安杰罗是个色情狂呢？他掰开安杰罗的手，双手叉腰严肃地跟这个恶魔讲道理：“你想想看，我每天还要被那群年轻女孩围着，要是被她们发现我一个男人不单穿裙子，还穿这种内裤、”<br/>“所以呢？”安杰罗打断他，失落眨眼睛从他血红的双眼间闪过，“你不打算穿吗？”<br/>休想！明确的决心在但丁的胸口升起，他做了个深呼吸，为了不被女孩家长投诉，也为了守住自己的底线，他义正言辞地开口：“没错，我绝对不可能——”<br/>结果他还是穿了，当天安杰罗的办公桌差点散架。<br/>唉，放纵啊。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p>色情电影似的日子过了有两周，也可能三周，但丁的时间概念这段时间很模糊，拜安杰罗所赐。工作没有减少不说，每天反而更加疲惫了，但丁都惊奇自己还能坚持没有怨言埋头苦干，他至少该争取下奖金。<br/>每天绕不开的精明大小姐们谁也没抓到确凿的证据，但据说谈恋爱的人散发的味道都会不一样，她们能辨明香水前中后调的鼻子自然闻得出但丁身上的变化，而且她们惶恐地发现他微妙的新气味，香材再珍奇搭配再别致的香水也无可匹敌。露西因为自己之前的所作所为受到了一部分女仆的排挤，她本人也低调了很多，面对但丁不再趾高气昂，每次碰面只剩下了点头示意。爱丽丝还是以往的样子，安静又阴森，与世无争。至于其他女孩，如果她们在这里放弃显然就不是跟恶魔打交道的家族培养的后代了，她们把但丁当做更大的障碍，这也就意味着只要除掉他，她们就能向安杰罗的枕边迈进一大步。<br/>话虽如此，但丁还是很想告诉女孩们，她们挑错对手了。她们或许精于算计，每天处心积虑地对付但丁，但她们那些对街头长大的但丁来说全都是无聊到要打瞌睡的小把戏，要知道当初他在佣兵的圈子里得到尊敬可不是因为他长得可爱。栽赃陷害，故意找茬，那些为了一顿午饭就能出卖灵魂的人做得比被手把手交出来的大小姐们狠毒多了。当然，大概是顾忌到安杰罗，她们也不敢做得太过分，至少没再出现之前露西那样打算直接要他命的情况。<br/>不过但丁终归是个以猎杀恶魔为生的男人，有时他猜到是陷阱，但若与恶魔有关，他便无法坐视不管。<br/>那天女仆的工作结束后，但丁打算去厨房要一份草莓圣代犒劳犒劳自己，这是他应得的。走到半路，爱丽丝突然出现在他身前，她本就苍白的脸没有一点血色。<br/>“帮帮我。”女孩无助地说，清冷的泪水在她的眼眶里打转，她抖动着发紫的嘴唇握住但丁的手，“求你帮帮我吧但丁，我不想死……”</p><p>阴冷的走廊，一座痛苦不已的女性浮雕埋藏在祭坛似的墙壁里，雕琢出的藤蔓如绳索缠住了她的手脚，她扭曲着面孔，一把大剑刺穿了她的胸口，把她永远钉在痛苦之中。<br/>爱丽丝向但丁描述她所看到了诡异画面。在这之前，她经过雕像旁的房间却从来没有注意到它的存在，就在今天，它突然夺走了女孩的视线，仿佛它一直伫立在那里。然后，在她的脑内回荡起诡谲的声响：吾名为阿拉斯托，无力者需献上心脏，对吾发誓永远服从。<br/>那是纯粹的邪恶，来自地狱的恶意，爱丽丝被吓坏了，她的喉咙被无形的手扼紧，连尖叫都无法发出。她像一只受惊的兔子转身就跑，不顾一切，然而某种联系已经开始形成，她能感觉到那把剑正逐渐割裂自己的灵魂。<br/>“它会夺走我的心脏……”女孩揪紧了衣领，仿佛下一刻在胸腔里跳动的心脏就会消失不见。<br/>但丁走在前面，爱丽丝跟他寸步不离。这个女孩很可能在骗他，恶魔怎么会让猎物轻易逃走？但是但丁不得不去一探究竟，在这座城堡里女孩们再怎么挖空心思也终究是人类，当恶魔想要一顿不一样的晚餐时，她们便成了盘中餐。身为恶魔猎人的但丁不会容许这种事发生，与此同时，他也有着自己的目的。挖出城堡的秘密，这是翠西交给他的工作，但丁之所以能忍受每天穿着女仆的制服，是因为他始终没有忘记他真正的工作。<br/>可能也就忘了两三周。<br/>现在，是时候继续调查了。</p><p>会议通知来的很突然。那个金发女人傲慢地出现，打断安杰洛的思考。关于一架一战时的飞机为什么会停在中世纪的城堡里。她来告知安杰洛，今晚日落时，准时到神殿开会。<br/>自安杰洛被派来城堡后，蒙杜斯就再没联络过他，这让他一度以为那位魔帝说是让他管理城堡，其实是把他和其他那些恶魔甩出来自生自灭。没了那些压抑两千年的豪情壮志和阴险狡诈，安杰洛几乎都忘了蒙杜斯的存在，把城堡里的生活当成了他真正的生活。<br/>今晚的安排只好取消，安杰洛让格里芬向但丁传达这个消息，但这次显然是场集体会议，因为那只话痨鸟罕见地变回了原本的模样。<br/>“这么急着告诉他，你们两果然搞到一块去了吧？”格里芬照旧抓住机会调笑，庞大的身形使得他稀松平常的调侃震耳欲聋。<br/>“管好你自己。”安杰洛说。<br/>随后他召出和黑骑士铠甲配套的头盔，把脸捂得严严实实。<br/>神殿就在城堡的下方，像是个地下室一样安放在那里。从城堡通往神殿只需走过一段风格独特的迷宫，具体来说就是生物风格，走进去就仿佛在某个酒鬼的内脏里闲逛。当然也不必为此感到不适，走进这段羊肠小道就说明已经身处魔界，在恶魔的审美里这是极美的风格。只有安杰罗觉得黏糊糊的很恶心。<br/>在黑暗的尽头，推开那扇大门，万丈的光芒足以致盲。安杰罗走进神殿，大理石铺筑的地面回应他的脚步，发出闷沉的金属声响。翠西已经在此等候，一身黑色紧身皮革与这片圣洁毫不相干，她的身后是一尊只可仰望的天神模样的雕像，他庄严地端坐着，上身赤裸，面容俊美，额头上的第三只眼透露出他非人的真实。<br/>蒙杜斯，也不是蒙杜斯。魔帝本人是恶的极致，却总喜欢用神圣伪装自己，这尊雕像不过是他最近格外中意的一个。<br/>整个神殿里只有一把椅子，就是蒙杜斯坐着的那把，他“兢兢业业”的员工们，幻蛛，格里芬，安杰罗，还有翠西，就只能站着听这位不便出门的魔帝长篇大论。<br/>雕像里传来声响，雄浑的男声在空旷的建筑里回荡：“我的仆从们！大门即将打开，两个世界会再次融合，人间已经是囊中之物！”<br/>如果这里的人再多些，或许能收获一片如潮的掌声，可实际只有蒙杜斯开场白的回音。这种时候安杰罗便会特别喜爱自己这身铠甲配套的头盔，面罩上永远是一副紧绷的严肃脸，没人会知道他对蒙杜斯翻过多少白眼。<br/>一向负责活跃气氛的格里芬似乎都因为老生常谈的这一套犯了瞌睡，幻蛛却突然亢奋起来，竖起他那条蝎子尾巴轰隆隆地问：“蒙杜斯大人，这是不是说我能吃掉那些小蛋糕了？”<br/>雕像没有说话，雕刻出的三只眼珠子一动不动，空洞地看着大门上方的圆盘。或许这是伪装的另一个好处，没人能从蒙杜斯的沉默里猜出他的情绪，仿佛他永远在愤怒。在面罩后面，安杰罗又翻了翻眼睛。<br/>“安杰罗。”蒙杜斯突然开口，唐突地阻止了他游神天外的开端。安杰罗用同样的沉默应对，等魔帝再次开口，语气有所缓和：“跟我说说那些女仆的情况。”<br/>“好的蒙杜斯大人。”安杰罗说。他的报告没什么特别的，只是复述了女仆们的日常工作，唯一额外提及的就是增加新菜品的调查，不过也不是值得注意的事。<br/>蒙杜斯听完，又是沉默。翠西撩拨她金色的长发，红艳的双唇弯成一道性感又诡异的笑。是蒙杜斯没听到他想听的吗？安杰罗不会对蒙杜斯在城堡里安插眼线感到意外，而他也的确有所隐瞒，与但丁的事他就只字未提，但他说出的部分至少是没有说谎，无可指摘的。<br/>雕像寂静得好像蒙杜斯已经离开，格里芬抖抖翅膀，谨慎地试探：“蒙杜斯大人？”<br/>回应他的是一阵笑声，笼着一层光似的洁白雕像威严地抿着嘴，却是在大笑。在这里，蒙杜斯第一次提起他要求聘用人类的理由：“安杰罗，你做的很好！在那些美丽躯壳下，丑恶的嫉妒已经完全侵占了她们，这都是你的功劳！你为我提供了九个绝好的恶魔核心，那些女孩的家族也会感谢你为他们带去的荣光！”<br/>以人类作为恶魔的核心……安杰罗听说过这样的事例，人类是制造恶魔最廉价的材料，如若寻找到一颗高级的灵魂，善良也好邪恶也罢，那样的灵魂甚至能制造出与魔帝匹敌的强大战士，然而与之相随的是不可控的疯狂与嗜血，被消耗的灵魂也无法再次利用。安杰罗想过自己也是消耗品中的一个，这对他来说没什么所谓，想不起来的事又有什么可留恋的？但是这次不一样，不再一样了。<br/>“九个……”安杰罗小声呢喃，九个女孩。蒙杜斯知道他没有说的事，不可能不知晓但丁的存在。阴云如影随形，恶魔无法理解人类细腻的情感，但他们对隐藏于灵魂中的恶了如指掌，一个甚至令黑骑士惶恐的想法在他的脑中萌发。安杰罗故作镇静，问了一个多余到碍眼的问题，这个问题只对他至关重要，尽管他多少猜到了答案，他问蒙杜斯：“大人，请问第十个人该如何处置？”<br/>愉悦的笑声微不可闻却格外刺耳，蒙杜斯告诉安杰罗：“我对他另有安排。”</p><p>会议结束。返回城堡后，外面的天色已晚，残缺的月亮惨白地挂在枝叶层叠后外的天边，明明夏日尚在，安杰罗却觉得有些清冷了。又缩小的格里芬围着安杰罗绕了两圈，欲言又止，最后这只四瓣嘴的鸟还是什么都没说就飞走了。<br/>黑骑士孤独地走在他熟悉的过道中，脑海里似乎有千思万绪，又似乎一片空白。一排窗户投下方正的阴影，规律地在他身上划过，走着走着，他停了下来，因为一道红色。<br/>“啊，安杰罗。”那是但丁，他仿佛只是经过此处，是安杰罗的视线才让他察觉这里并不只有他一个人。此时的他又换回了原本的衣服，身体被遮盖的那么严实，安杰罗只能看到他略带歉意的笑。<br/>那一瞬间，安杰罗竟只剩下了一种想法，而且他是那么确信：但丁要走了，他会抬手道一声再见，没有更多的言语，然后这个掳走他心智的男人就会消失了。<br/>但丁并没有消失，也没有道别，他真实地站在那里，抓了抓自己月光那样白的头发，犯了错的孩子那样对安杰罗说：“我说，还有多余的制服吗？你新给我的那套又、呃，又坏了，因为一场不可抗的意外……”</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p><p>床下传来尖利的叫声，直达但丁的脑袋深处：“这不公平！放我出去，放我出去！”<br/>“嘿！”但丁对着床踹了一脚，恶狠狠地威胁：“安静点，不然我把你扔到海里！”<br/>惨叫逐渐平息，转为连绵不绝的抱怨和咒骂，嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。但丁又踹了一脚，这下没声了。<br/>衣着破烂的女仆栽坐到床上，刚想就势躺倒，突然想起不能再把床单弄脏了，他又挣扎着把已经成破布的制服从身上扒了下去。扔在地上的围裙被血污浸染，看不出原本的白色，纯白的长袜成了不规则的黑红色，而刚刚还穿着它们的人身上别说伤口了，他皮肤光洁得像是温室里呵护出的玫瑰，连一道伤疤都没有。不过这只是他身上诸多假象中的一个，就在不久前，他的心脏被刺穿，血肉被割裂，而他雪上加霜的举动更是让他几乎被撕成了两半，血从他的身体里倒出来，把整片地板都漆成了粘稠的红色。<br/>虽说那一半强大的恶魔血脉帮但丁快速治愈了血淋淋的创口，但他还没到失去痛觉的地步，说来丢脸，他当时因为过度的疼痛昏死了过去，就一两秒的时间。把他推到那种境地的罪魁祸首，之一，现在就“安稳”地躺在他床下。<br/>没错，就是那把自称叫阿拉斯托的魔剑。<br/>走到爱丽丝所说的祭坛，那把充满恶魔气质的剑当真插在雕像的胸口里，它在但丁的脑海里投射下了跟爱丽丝同样的话语。不同的是，它并没有像对待爱丽丝，给他留下逃走的时间。魔剑话音刚落，紫色的雷电从剑身迸发而出，仿佛它是活生生的，仿佛它正在呼吸。瞬间，它从雕像中抽离，调转刀锋，将自己投掷出去，捅穿了甚至没有看清它模样的但丁的胸口。<br/>但丁好似一条浅水中游弋的鱼，阿拉斯托就是那把掷中他的鱼叉，就算他再怎么摆动尾巴也无法逃离既定的命运。好在但丁不真的是条鱼。他的身体因为突如其来的伤害抽搐着，但用这招想搞死他还差的太远，只是因为被刺穿了心脏，脊椎也将近被砍断，但丁短暂地昏厥了过去。等他重回人间，邪恶的尖笑大约就是吵醒他的闹钟。<br/>“哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈！！！”<br/>尖锐的笑声像是从一条漏气的皮管里顶出来的，吵得但丁感觉自己的脑子被丢进了滚烫的油锅。他痛苦地抓住一丝意识想知道是谁在这样折磨他，幸运的是下一秒他就有了答案，与此同时还得到了一些他还没来得及想的问题的答案：<br/>“活该！活该！这就是你应得的！”沙子揉过似的女声恶毒地说着，她往地上啐了一口，“你也以为我只是个安静的小角色？哈哈哈哈你们这堆高高在上的蠢货！就这么想吧！我要把你们一个一个全都干掉！爱丽丝~爱丽丝~你是最优秀的女孩~”<br/>但丁悄悄瞥了一眼，爱丽丝就站在他身边，她的脸因为兴奋涨得通红，熟过头的苹果似的。女孩的自言自语还没有结束，她成为了合格的反派，把自己的心声全说了出来：“真是太幸运了，能被我查到这里有这样一把剑……而它就像书上记载的那样！果然直接带你来是正确的，我本想自己先来确认一下，但是想到那天你脖子上的吻痕……”<br/>爱丽丝脸色突然煞白:“男婊子！就凭你也敢去勾引安杰洛！你连当我的陪衬都不配！哈！那个恶魔也是个瞎眼的垃圾，怎么会瞧上你这种货色！怎么会……”<br/>说着说着，女孩又啜泣起来，好像她心爱的玩具被别人抢走了，她怎么也无法理解。被钉着的但丁又闭上了眼睛，他感觉爱丽丝不会再说出更多情报了，已有的信息足够他知道为什么他现在会在这里:不受欢迎的爱丽丝从来不是安全的洋娃娃，她的心比所有女孩都要邪恶。那天爱丽丝看到了安杰洛留在但丁颈后的咬痕，以为他们之间发生了些事情，丑恶的嫉妒侵占了她的心神。某天，碰巧她从某本书上看到了阿拉斯托的记载，把这当成干净地除掉但丁的方法，强烈的妒火使她没有来探明真伪就把但丁引了过来。<br/>乏善可陈。但丁给出评价，这种剧本他看过太多，尤其集中于他办完事收费的时候，让雇主别再废话甚至成了他工作后的消遣。<br/>那么该如何让爱丽丝离他远点？“变成恶魔”这招不错，再加上点恐怖的台词，总是会有很好的反响，但是但丁不太喜欢这种桥段，各方面来讲都不喜欢。还有什么……<br/>“你是男的？”<br/>嗯？<br/>突然有另一个声音出现，近到就像是藏在但丁的胸腔里，而且还莫名的熟悉。接着他又感受到一阵悸动，同样的声音再次开口：“男人！你是个男人！见鬼了，你一个大男人为什么要穿裙子！害我白高兴一场，呸！呸！”<br/>“……”就用恶魔那招吧。<br/>无人窥见的走廊深处，黑发黑裙的女孩守在被钉在地上的男人身边，殷红的血没过了她的鞋跟，她捂着脸，却是在窃笑。仿佛她是那个杀死龙的勇者，成堆的金币正等待成为她的囊中物。然而，她对胜利的判断出现了严重失误，“恶龙”的肢体僵硬地抽动了一下，本该死去的男人无视那把穿透他的大剑，肌肉被撕裂，骨头碎成了细末，他如没有了疼痛的死人一般让剑身完全穿过他的身体，直直地站起了身。<br/>女孩的笑声停止了，她看到男人身上巨大的血洞，从他的喉咙贯穿到小腹，蓝色的眼睛一潭死水地注视着她。男人一把握住本该置他于死地的大剑，紫白的雷光荆棘般缠上他的手脚，它们剥夺了他人类的样貌，漆黑的麟甲取代了平滑的皮肤，伤口化成了岩浆翻滚的深渊，逐渐地，他变成了噩梦里的怪物……一个狰狞恐怖的恶魔。<br/>“力量……”恶魔吐露出刺骨的气息，他举起大剑，愤怒地低吼，“更多的力量！！”<br/>哐！<br/>没有尖叫，没有更多的鲜血，女孩像断了线的人偶，惨白着脸瘫倒在地，昏死过去。<br/>“呼、”<br/>恶魔瞬间又变回了人类，但丁抹了把汗，身上已经没有任何伤痕了。我就知道，但丁想，碰到不讲理的魔剑，她这种看着就要碎掉的小姑娘哪来的力气调头逃跑。<br/>“你把她吓昏了！”多余的声音又在大呼小叫，激烈地指责但丁，“哪有这么对待淑女的！我真替你感到羞耻！快，趁现在把我插到她身——”<br/>“闭嘴！”但丁转动手腕，让魔剑阿拉斯托剑锋“火热”地亲吻了地砖，擦出了不小的火花。<br/>魔剑的声音变小了：“恶棍，上天不会放过你的……”<br/>但丁叹气，真不是个好时代，恶魔都开始说胡话了。</p><p>吵闹的人类让但丁头疼，吵闹又胡搅蛮缠的恶魔让但丁身心俱疲。据剑柄做成大张的龙嘴，似乎寓意恶龙喷火，实则是雷电属性的阿拉斯托堵不住嘴的解释，他才不是嗜血的魔剑，而是一个正在寻找一段热烈恋情的纯情小伙。为了表达他的热情，他还做了个场景，与女性雕像亲密接触，象征着他们的爱至死不渝。<br/>“我以为那画面已经够明确了，女人！我想找的是女人！”阿拉斯托在但丁的床下痛心疾首，“你为什么要凑过来？我的心意都被玷污了！”<br/>但丁没有搭话，跟一把剑争论恋爱观是否扭曲光想想就无聊透顶。从目前的状况来看，似乎只有他能听到阿拉斯托的声音，如果可以，他很想打开窗户就这把烦人的剑丢出去，但有把剑在身边总不是坏事，之后再找恩佐卖掉，下个月的伙食费就有着落了。<br/>魔剑骂骂咧咧好半天，见但丁不搭理他，骂的也没了劲头，抽吸两声，虽然他根本没有鼻子，又说起了别的话题：“我说，咱们是不是以前见过？”<br/>“老土，人类都不这样搭讪了。”但丁平淡地说。<br/>“谁要搭讪你！再说一遍，我喜欢的是女人！”阿拉斯托忿忿地说，“我说真的，你身上有种味道，我之前好像就闻到过，在哪里来着……”<br/>但丁依旧没太在意，双手交叠在脑袋下面打量天花板上的霉斑：“你认错人了，我最近才来城堡。”<br/>“是吗？这么说好像是不太一样……”魔剑陷入了沉思，过了一会儿他确定了，“是不一样！都怪你们两个太像害我搞混了！我头一次碰到两个这么相像的人，你们该不会是兄弟俩吧？”<br/>“兄弟”这个词把但丁抓了回来。他猛地翻身坐起，撩开垂下的床单，把阿拉斯托拽了出来：“是谁？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“和我很像的那个人！”但丁语气不善。<br/>“喔，喔！穿裙子的男人，我凭什么告诉你？”<br/>恶魔的血在但丁的血管里沸腾，猩红充斥了他的双眼。沉重的魔力呼啸而下，阿拉斯托的剑身上迎着一张凶厉的脸，他的声音犹如焚尽一切的烈焰：“凭你‘应该’告诉我。”<br/>魔剑打了个寒颤，抖动的剑身发出“嗡”的声响，剑柄的龙似乎面露难色：“好吧好吧！脾气这么坏干嘛？那个人就是、”<br/>“是谁！”<br/>“安杰罗！是那个一身黑的尼罗安杰罗！”<br/>“啊。”<br/>但丁的火熄灭了，一片灰烬，一个红点都没剩：“那大概是因为……我最近和他走得比较近。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“呃，就是……”<br/>非常粗略地，但丁解释了一下他跟安杰罗的近况。<br/>“也就是说……”阿拉斯托消化着他听到的信息，试着组织语言，“你，你和大块头、睡得过于频繁，导致你身上沾满了他的味道？”<br/>白发的恶魔猎人干咳两声，点了点头。<br/>魔剑反应迅速：“呕！基佬！”<br/>“基、”但丁一时语塞，他才发现自己从来都没想过这个问题。除去恶魔的身份，安杰罗更是个男人，没有人比但丁更清楚。所以说，但丁恍惚地想，我在跟一个男恶魔上床，我还是被上的那个……这次动摇的不再只是但丁的职业操守了。<br/>不过怎么会有比人类还刻薄的恶魔？但丁正反打量了阿拉斯托一圈，他甚至都没有人型。<br/>他摇摇头，想把那些乱七八糟的从脑袋里甩出去。他想想下一步要怎么做，要是爱丽丝能在女孩间添油加醋散布点谣言，让她们对他敬而远之就再好不过了，不过眼下首先要解决一件事。<br/>面对满地制服的残骸，但丁抓抓头发，这次该编个什么理由啊？<br/>“算了，先找到安杰罗再说。”他喃喃着，再次翻出了自己的大衣。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>安杰罗很不在状态。这真罕见，但丁竟然如此清晰地看出了那个漆黑恶魔的情绪。在没有见面的一天里，但丁无从知晓安杰罗身上究竟发生了什么，然而真正令他在意的是，他意外地发现自己从来没关心过。在砍木偶还是在喂猫，当安杰罗不在但丁的视线中时，但丁不想这么说，但是他还没法骗过自己，他知道自己认为那时安杰罗在做什么都跟他无关。<br/>阿拉斯托借题发挥了一番，那把魔剑不单能对但丁专线广播，似乎还能窥探他的一部分心思，他得意的像个深柜似的欢欣鼓舞地对但丁说：“哈！我就知道，基佬之间哪有什么真爱，都是为了发泄欲望！”<br/>恶魔猎人没力气跟阿拉斯托吵嘴，他想了好一阵要给魔剑贴个什么价签，很快他的脑子就没动静了。<br/>躺在床上辗转反侧，但丁有些伤感地发现自己的一部分也是自私的。他曾问安杰罗为什么会来找他，那个凶恶的大家伙笨拙地说因为喜欢。当时但丁是怎么回应的呢？对了，他笑了，被逗乐了一样笑了很久。恶魔很认真地问他在笑什么，但丁想了想，说他也不知道。然后没人再去问问题，他们接吻，拥抱，继续渴求对方的身体。<br/>安杰罗给出了答案，但丁没有。他只是凭着直觉和本能靠近安杰罗，与那个恶魔拥吻让他快乐到有了近乎幸福的感觉，可他从来没有在意过那究竟是什么。<br/>睡意离他越来越远，白色的噪点在眼皮上跳动，但丁的思绪快要绕进一条死路。突然，如获神启，或者受他老爸不知在哪漂泊的灵魂启迪，电光火石间但丁明白了所有这些问题的根源。他并不自私，只是自某个节点后，他变得对什么都漠不关心，甚至是他自己。<br/>他引以为傲的灵魂在不知不觉间成了一颗腐坏的果子，正面看还是那么光鲜诱人，背面已经发黑扁软，流着浑浊的脓水。出现一个黑点，整个果实便不在新鲜，明知如此，但丁却和大多数人一样，从刀架上取出一把擦得锃亮的刀切掉坏掉的部分，然后假装一切如初。可是他终归是失去了，他能感受到自己被剜掉了某种每颗灵魂拥有的、不可割舍的能力，那是……<br/>“天啊！你还要闹到什么时候？”无法安睡的魔剑在床下抱怨，“不就是安杰罗没问你制服坏掉的原因吗！”<br/>“……你要是找到女朋友，记得介绍给我。”但丁闷声说。<br/>“干什么？”阿拉斯托警惕起来。<br/>“因为我要告诉她，‘你是个好姑娘，让那个混蛋离你远点吧’！”<br/>“哦、哦你这个！”<br/>伴随着魔剑语无伦次的骂声，但丁暂且得以入睡。</p><p>安杰洛答应了会带给但丁一套新制服，因为上次订做的款式不止短裙那一套，所以这次但丁不用等待太久。他本可以当晚就将新制服交给但丁，可不知怎么的，安杰洛说了“明天午后”。<br/>第二天他去女仆们工作的区域，并没能在她们之中看到但丁的身影，这里原本有十个人，现在却只有八个了。那些总是盛开着的女孩们似乎被某种阴霾笼罩，没有阳光没有水，只得低头沉默着。如果不是格里芬，安杰洛还以为女孩们已经知晓了自己的命运。<br/>“有个女仆病倒了，发了一夜高烧，听说是因为看到了某些不该看的。”格里芬压低声音，故作神秘。<br/>安杰洛抬眼看了下他，选择跳过那个故事，直接问自己想知道的:“但丁呢？”<br/>格里芬失落着扇掉了一根羽毛，看样子他真的准备了一个耸人听闻的故事。<br/>“他啊，他被派去扫庭院了，放圣杯的那个。”<br/>“就他一个人？”<br/>“对，”格里芬冲安杰罗挤了挤眼睛，好像在笑，“把握机会哦~”<br/>莫名其妙。<br/>从没精打采的女孩们身边离开，安杰罗从上层绕去了庭院，但丁并没有在清扫，而是站在下层的拱桥一段，背对着他对某样东西出神。<br/>“但丁？”<br/>但丁听到了安杰罗的声音，他转过身来，追随着那声音仰头望去，白发遮挡的眼睛被轻轻拂过了一层涟漪，就像他们第一次见面时那样。安杰罗怔怔地站在高处，他似乎看到了火焰，一束小小的，温暖的火焰，它燃烧着，孤零零地摇曳着。<br/>“嗨安杰罗，”但丁展露出一如既往的笑容，“我还担心你找不到我，这里挺难找的。”<br/>说着，他耸耸肩，有些无奈：“我来时就迷路了，这里真的……像座迷宫。”<br/>安杰罗没有应答，这座城堡藏满了秘密，但都远不如但丁神秘。他跳下亭台，沉闷的坠地声荡起了一层尘土，但丁已不再当初竖起耳朵的兔子那样战战兢兢，他静站在那里直到安杰罗来到身边。<br/>“你刚刚在看什么？”安杰罗问。<br/>但丁错开身，露出他身后的台座：“在看这个。”<br/>台座被充满力量的光所守护，波动着的光幕中摆放着有开始氧化的杯子，那便是格里芬所说的圣杯。它曾被用来盛放圣者的鲜血，用以赞美其死亡与解放，如今就只是一个故弄玄虚的装饰品罢了。在台座上另有一个凹槽，它的前面刻着一段话：对吾出示证明。<br/>“明明就摆在这里却不让碰，它到底是想得到什么证明呢？”但丁问，比起好奇，更多的是困惑，似乎这不在他认为的合理的范畴里。<br/>安杰罗从来没想过这个问题，他早就习惯了无视一些东西，关于这个世界，或者他自己。而但丁不一样，他还能注意到如此细小的部分，细腻地去观察去疑惑，即使解开这道谜题后能得到的只是一个无聊的铁杯子。<br/>“关于这个问题，我恰好有所研究。”安杰罗说，话一出口他自己都感到意外，但他还是继续说了下去，“这杯子是真正神圣的东西，要想拿起它，就需要给它‘纯洁之证’。”<br/>“哈……”没有制服的女仆眨眨眼，他茫然的眼中萌生出崇敬的光芒，好似在对安杰罗说“不愧是城堡的管理者”。不过他并没有真正地说出口，又一次他隐藏起了那份情绪，仿佛他的唇齿吝啬于赞美。但丁环抱起手臂，将话题引到自己身上：“纯洁之证？那就奇怪了，为什么我拿不起来？在我想把它拿起来的时候，我只有一个想法：把它拿起来。这样的目的还不够纯洁吗？”<br/>从安杰罗的角度看去，但丁真的是在烦恼。他扁着嘴，微皱的眉头下一双蓝眼睛正盯着光幕后的圣杯，目光里透露出被质疑的不满。那副一本正经的样子，叫人忍不住想去捉弄一下，身为恶魔的安杰罗没有半点负担，他轻轻敲了敲但丁的脑袋，以他一贯的沉稳说道：“‘纯洁’指的不是你的思想，而是你的身体。未经性事的处子之身才称得上纯洁，而你……我只能为此向你表示歉意。”<br/>但丁睁大了眼睛，他当即就反应过来安杰罗的话中意有所指，毕竟他深有体会。多半他也意识到了关于“纯洁之证”的解释纯粹胡扯，于是一边砸着嘴摇头，一边抬手拍拍安杰罗的肩膀，手搭在上面对他说：“你没什么可道歉的。”<br/>“你是说……”<br/>“没错，就是你想的那样。”但丁骄傲地挺起胸，他昂起头，仿佛宣布他取得了某种胜利，而他的感言是精心雕琢过的谦逊：“以我的年纪来说，是很正常的事吧？”<br/>安杰罗轻哼一声，在他之前，但丁有过别人。这种认知让安杰罗的胃在翻搅，他感觉酸液正烧灼着他的五脏六腑，一朵阴云就笼罩在他的头顶，专门为他暴雨倾盆。人性中的那也美好对恶魔来说是难解的谜题，但阴暗的部分他们如数家珍，出现在自己身上时令人反应不及，不过安杰罗还是很快明晰了是什么在折磨他，那种情绪就像但丁对待圣杯一样的纯洁。<br/>是嫉妒，无药可救的嫉妒。<br/>“哦？幸运的家伙，和我说说她是什么样的人。或者，他？”安杰罗说，后牙咬着腮肉，他几乎要尝到自己血的味道。<br/>这个问题让但丁身体一僵，他大约没料到安杰罗会问这个，毫不意外，提问者本人也是一样，他知道自己不是爱打探的类型。等待了一会儿，但丁确定恶魔没有收回自己问题的打算，他尴尬地收回了手，笑了一声，试着玩笑似的回答：“哈哈，他啊……”<br/>但是但丁没再说下去，他交叠起双手，隔着黑色的皮革勾搭着十指，低下头似乎在用视线描绘手套的纹路。<br/>“……”头一次，安杰罗感到了后悔。这么做完全是多余的，他指望听到什么？那个男人是个混蛋？是但丁难以忘怀的初恋？其实这根本无所谓，因为不论但丁的答案是什么都无法熄灭他的嫉妒。安杰罗吐出一口气，结束了他的捉弄：<br/>“其实‘纯洁之证’是一块水晶，据说封印着纯洁的意志，事实上只是镇纸一类的东西而已。”<br/>在被某种回忆缠住之前，但丁清醒过来，安杰罗平静得好像刚才的话题并没有发生过。<br/>“给你这个。”一个黑色的包裹塞进了但丁的怀里，轻飘飘的，几乎没什么重量。他拿起来一看，和之前的制服用的是一样的封袋。<br/>“谢……啦？”但丁犹豫地说。这次的制服实在轻的过分，他捏了捏，似乎只摸到了围裙的轮廓。一些大胆的画面钻进了他的脑袋，即使是见惯了风雨的恶魔猎人也为之一颤。他向安杰罗投去疑惑的目光，对方看到了，却没有一句解释。<br/>不会吧，总不能真的只穿一条围裙吧？<br/>“对了，还有一件事。”安杰罗打断但丁的胡思乱想，从他没有表情的脸上很难看出线索。他瞥了但丁一眼，又迅速收回了视线，“有个女仆生病了，我打算让她住你的房间，你搬到另一个房间。”<br/>不用说但丁也知道那女孩是谁，他原以为歹毒的人都有一副铁石心肠，没想到简单地吓唬一下竟把爱丽丝吓得病倒了……这感觉不太好，好像但丁才是坏人似的，要是阿拉斯托在身边，他又有的说了。<br/>出于某种没必要的愧疚，但丁同意了。<br/>之后回想起来，但丁觉得自己当时要是没答应或许就不会发生之后的那些事了，虽然安杰罗递给他的是一个决定，只是描述成他有的选的样子，但是依旧，没答应就好了。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>日落时分，但丁和他打包好的简单行李在屋外驻足，他等待又等待，承诺会来接他的人始终没出现。倚在墙边牢牢裹在白布里的魔剑震颤两下，滑到在地，疾声痛呼：“你就把我留在这里吧！我要跟我未来的妻子同床共枕！让我在这里等她！”<br/>阿拉斯托扰得但丁心烦意乱，他脚掌不停点地，左脚三十下，右脚三十下，魔剑对未来的畅想仍未结束，烦闷的恶魔猎人告诉了它一个残酷的现实：“人类是受不了你的‘拥抱’，他们会直接死掉！”<br/>“我知道啊。”<br/>但丁一怔：“但你从来没问过我为什么活下来了。”<br/>魔剑的声音十分冷淡：“我对男人没有兴趣，一点的也没有。”<br/>“……”这到底是坚持原则，还是单纯的蠢，但丁一时间也分辨不出来了。<br/>他继续等待，他等的人依旧没有出现。</p><p>蒙杜斯的随心所欲在他通知开会这件事上就有很好的体现。<br/>原本安杰罗和但丁约好了帮他搬房间，结果他走着走着，地板上开了一块黑紫色的洞，他直接就掉进了蒙杜斯的神殿。<br/>魔帝和之前相比没有任何变化，连衣摆的褶皱都和上次开会时一模一样，硬要说有什么不同的话，安杰罗发现这次被叫来开会的只有他一个人。<br/>“安杰罗，我有一个任务交给你，”蒙杜斯的声音直接传到了安杰罗的脑海里，“是关于但丁的。”<br/>黑骑士没有说话，他低下头，沉默着听魔帝宣布但丁的命运。</p><p>最后，还是但丁一个人搬了房间。安杰罗安排给他的新房间并不算陌生，谁能轻易忘了两人初次约会的地方？好吧，初次约会后上床的地方。这个房间自那次之后但丁再也没来过，上次只顾着搞得昏天黑地，所以他其实并没在意过房间实际的模样，这次也算是终于有机会来好好观赏一番。<br/>但丁的新房间不能说是“新”，因为这里有很明显的使用痕迹。靠近门的位置摆放着一尊女性胸像，她面目狰狞，嘴里衔着一枚金属球，在她的胸口有一个大洞，刚好能让一把剑穿过。但丁把阿拉斯托穿插进去，胸像没有任何反应，不意外。但丁没在意，这座城堡里处处都是机关，这个暂时没有解开的必要，他索性就拿它当魔剑的剑托了。桌上堆着地图和各类文件，纸张微微泛黄，在那上面还摆着未合上的笔记本，好像房间的主人只是暂时外出。但丁拿起来笔记本瞧了瞧，上面字迹潦草地写着“时间正不均匀地流过”，接下来是“我最好赶快离开”，他又往前翻了翻，没什么异常，都是些城邦间的事，结合那些文件，这大概是城堡主人的日记本。房间的窗户是一扇链接阳台的门，门外便是当初安杰罗带但丁来过的庭院，或许是天色已晚，喷泉已经关闭了。借着月色，隐约可见在池边有一摊黑影，两颗红色的光球一对眼睛似的盯着打量过去的但丁。<br/>“可别招惹猫咪。”阿拉斯托提醒道。<br/>但丁退回来关上了门，过于柔软的猫咪好像也不那么可爱了。<br/>在这房间里，还剩一样东西，那是一面镜子，它嵌在墙里，但丁必须仰起头才能看到它的顶端，从摇曳的烛光到床边阴暗的角落，光洁的镜面如实映射出屋内的景象，美丽得像是要把人吸进去似的，但是看着镜中的自己，不祥如烟如雾笼罩在但丁的心头。他说不出哪里不对劲，又觉得处处都不太对劲。<br/>最好别想太多。但丁收回视线，他还有很多要忙的。<br/>行李被安置得七七八八，重新将黑檀木和白象牙藏好后，但丁又看到了之前从安杰罗那里拿来的新制服，没有安杰罗的监督，他连把包裹拆开都忘记了。<br/>“好吧，安杰罗，”但丁抓住包裹的一角，“让我看看这次的制服有多奇怪。”<br/>刺啦，包裹被撕开，几块布轻飘飘地落到了床上。借着还算明亮的烛火，但丁看清了它们的形状，之前他通过摸索以为包裹里只有一条围裙，其实不然，只是其他部分太过、太过纤细，粗略地摸过去很难察觉到它们的存在。但丁拿起其中一块轻薄的布，哑然无声，又拿起另一件，他沉默得空气都要凝固。不可能，绝对没戏。恶魔猎人的内心极力抗拒，他把新制服拨到床的一边，穿着这种东西他还怎么工作？<br/>嗯？<br/>想到工作，但丁好像有些明白过来了。安杰罗让他换房间，该不会是想让他和那些女孩分开，然后就能……穿上这套……<br/>天哪，这是滥用职权。但丁捂住了脸，隔着手套他都能感觉到自己面颊的温度，而且，安杰罗真的想看他穿上这身，呃，衣服吗？和一个恶魔讨论这种行为是否恶劣显然没有意义，那个表面一本正经的恶魔是不是私藏了一书房的色情杂志？但丁深表怀疑。<br/>一阵焦躁和青少年似的害羞之后，即将成为传奇的恶魔猎人做了个深呼吸，空气压进肺里让他平复了一些，接着他又围着床转了两圈，努力冷静下来，他告诉自己，情趣内裤他都熬过来了，难道还会怕这个吗？<br/>“哈，笑话！”<br/>飞快地，但丁脱掉了自己的衣服，把那几块简单的布料套在了身上。他紧闭着双眼磕磕碰碰走到那面镜子前，再倏地睁开眼，但丁以为他做好了心理准备，其实没有，看到镜中景象的一瞬间他差点昏过去。<br/>在镜子里，一个古铜色皮肤的高挑男人站在这里。隐约透露出肉色的黑色丝袜缚着他直到大腿，紧贴肌肤的白色手套遮住了他的整条手臂，白色的制服头饰规整地戴在头顶。相比之下，他的身体上就没有多少遮掩了，就是一套黑色的比基尼外加了一条可有可无的迷你裙，以及一条挡不住多少灰尘的迷你围裙，它们能盖住屁股都算是功绩，但显然它们一心向恶。哦，这还有个假领子，上面还被整整齐齐系了个红色的领结。<br/>到底是谁会穿成这样？但丁僵硬地勾勾嘴角，是他自己啊。<br/>常年在社会底层摸爬滚打的但丁自认为不是个保守的人，但是，他揪住领结，但是他是来工作的，不用担心被亲朋好友知道的那种工作。可他现在就像是，那种被陌生人拉住，神秘兮兮说要介绍一个来钱快的活，然后就被拖进精心布置过的房间，换上与实用无关的衣服，拍下陪伴无数男女度过寂寞夜晚的影片……<br/>不不不，别再往那种方向想了！自打安杰罗说过该拍下来，但丁没事就会想想，偶尔他甚至会觉得那样也不错。一点都不好！但丁才没有这样的癖好。再说，就算他没问题……<br/>“另一个演员也不在啊……”<br/>忽然，一阵风暂停了但丁的失落，顺道熄灭了每一根蜡烛，这间古老城堡里的房间顷刻间陷入了黑暗。<br/>但丁的第一反应是扭头去看阿拉斯托，那把魔剑不知何时已经在他的新居里进入梦乡了。他松了口气，吹进来的风是因为阳台的门没有关紧，沉睡的魔剑什么都没做。<br/>“搬新房间第一天就这样，不像是个好兆头。”<br/>但丁紧张地咽下口水，镜中人做出和但丁同样的动作，甚至是最细微的部分也如实还原。这面古老的镜子和事务所的卫生间里破碎的那面不同，和叛逆沾血的剑刃不同，它诚实又扭曲，映射出和但丁如此相似的身影，却又不是他。<br/>离开，或者多看两眼。镜子恶魔似的低语，往但丁的耳朵里灌进诱惑的言语。一面镜子怎么会说话呢？恶魔猎人比谁都清楚，没人在对他说话，那不过是他的错觉，可是即便他的理智已如此清晰地告诉了他，每一次，几乎是每一次，他都会像个执迷不悟的普通人那样轻易接受诱惑。<br/>这一次，但丁昂起胸正视镜中的自己。在他身上还是那套可笑的衣服，只是连那点烛火都没有了之后，他的轮廓全都变得模糊起来，灰尘似的噪点在镜面里飘荡，在光线如此匮乏的时候，连他的肤色都不再是那样鲜明了。<br/>但丁干笑两声，他不知道自己为什么这么做，镜子里的人扯动嘴角，也没有给出答案。他僵硬起抬起手，撩起自己已经到了遮挡视线地步的刘海，露出额头，另一个“他”如实模仿，那一瞬间，熟悉的无力感又一次击中了但丁。<br/>“我花了好多钱的，白白被蕾蒂念叨那么久。”但丁对着镜中的自己呢喃着，“这不就没有意义了吗？”</p><p>砰！<br/>安杰罗环视空荡荡的房间，床铺整齐地铺着，没有一个人在。<br/>哦对了！但丁一定是等不及，一个人先搬走了。<br/>黑骑士转身离去，夜风鼓动他的披风猎猎作响，他的身影融进夜色，消失在深渊般的黑暗中。魔帝委派给了他的骑士一项秘密任务，那项任务必须由安杰罗完成，只有他，唯有那样才具有真正的意义。<br/>走在阴暗的城堡中，铁靴踏下的沉重脚步激荡起热烈的亢奋。安杰罗终于知道了自己为什么会选择第二天而不是立刻将新制服交给但丁，因为当时的他暗自期待着在那一个夜里，但丁能悄无声息地消失，离开这里，去到他找不到的地方，但是现在，当初他有多么期盼但丁离开，现在他就有多么庆幸但丁没有那么做。<br/>转过转角，安杰罗能感觉到自己离但丁越来越近。他反复回味蒙杜斯交给他的任务，自怨自艾的魔帝竟然也有声音如此动听的时候。<br/>“杀了但丁。”蒙杜斯是这么说的。<br/>为了说服安杰罗似的，蒙杜斯居然还告知了他原因。根据寄生在雕像里似的魔帝的说辞，安杰罗与但丁的相遇都是被计划好的。其实在城堡里并不是他们的初遇，魔帝知晓一切，致使安杰罗成为“安杰罗”，失去了所有的人正是但丁。掩藏在铠甲之下，梦魇般的迷茫与虚无，缥缈的痛苦，这些纠缠着束缚着安杰罗的东西，它们都只与一个人有关。<br/>“把它们斩断！舍弃那些无聊的东西！我已将他送到了你的刀下。”蒙杜斯在安杰罗的脑海里嘶吼着，暴雨般的残忍后是彻骨的寒意，“杀了你的仇人，让尼罗安杰罗真正完成。”<br/>哦哦哦好的，好的，但丁是我的仇人。安杰罗爬上楼梯，他已经看到了房门。从魔帝下令让他除掉但丁后，之后的话安杰罗都没怎么在听了。之前他怀疑但丁是被安插进城堡的间谍，通过但丁，蒙杜斯监视着他们每个人，也许他也是被制造出来的，就像翠西。魔帝的造物，从头到脚都是虚假的，如果但丁不选择离开，那该怎样面对他？他难道不是蒙杜斯送来他身边，以那副完美的姿态骗走黑骑士仅存的美好，然后再摔在地上狠狠践踏的吗？安杰罗稀薄的人性还不足以应对这么棘手的问题，但现在这不再存在这样的难题了！<br/>但丁参与其中也好，无辜也罢，他被蒙杜斯舍弃了，除了被安杰罗杀死再没有别的用处。即是说现在安杰罗不用再谨小慎微地躲在角落里，他可以堂堂正正地抓住但丁，然后，两个人一起从这鬼地方逃出去。<br/>对，就这么办。安杰罗推开房门，这里是他的房间。什么仇人，什么根源，安杰罗差点笑出声，为什么蒙杜斯觉得他会在乎，甚至还解释给他听？他连自己要被做成量产恶魔的原型都不关心，又何必在意以前那些他根本就不记得的事？或者，蒙杜斯又在说谎罢了，为了煽动恶意，恶魔的嘴什么都能说。<br/>果不其然但丁就在这里，与安杰罗只隔了一面镜子，镜子一边是他的房间，另一边是他安排给但丁的新房间。这是个简单的小花招，两个房间的通道间安放了一面魔力构成的单向镜，安杰罗可以看到相连房间中的景象，对面看来那便只是一面普通的镜子。<br/>但丁站在镜子前，他已经换上了那身新制服，迷离地看着他在镜中的身影。已经熄了烛火的房间使他的模样不是那么真切，但他眼神中流露出的，仿佛他正迷恋于那番景色，那是安杰罗都从未享有过的。他当然该这样欣赏自己，安杰罗很高兴但丁终于明白他是多么迷人，如果说这世上真的有所谓神迹，那一定就是但丁，他闪耀着，每个人都会想让他成为自己私藏的宝物。<br/>而我是最终成功的那个人。<br/>安杰罗振奋不已，他的手心都开始发冷，他只需要跨过这面镜子，握住但丁的手，然后告诉他……<br/>一直静默着的但丁微不可闻地蠕动嘴唇，就在安杰罗的指尖将要触碰到他的脸颊时。<br/>安杰罗的手僵在半空，但丁的声音很微小，黑骑士却听得格外清晰，而且他不会听错任何一个音节，他听到但丁说：<br/>“维吉尔……”<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>突然，但丁像是惊醒了一般，他粗喘着，眼中的迷醉不再，瞳孔几乎缩成了一条纤细的线。<br/>“该死。”他低声咒骂，白色手套包裹的手指插进了他被冷汗打湿的头发里。<br/>“……”<br/>最终，安杰罗没有穿过那面镜子。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>昨夜但丁不知道自己是何时入睡的，自然，他也不知道安杰罗来过自己的房间，当他在这几周形成的生物钟的敲打下爬起来后，发现那面惹眼的镜子上被贴了一张字条。<br/>“日落之前，我会在谒见室等你。”但丁低声念出上面的内容，纸条上还写着安杰罗的名字。<br/>还没完全清醒过来的但丁正对着那行字发呆，安静得快要被遗忘的阿拉斯托突然开口：“不要去。”<br/>如果他有脸的话，现在一定是板着的。<br/>“为什么？”但丁揭下字条在魔剑面前摇晃，“之前你不是说不关心我吗？”<br/>阿拉斯托煞有介事地叹了口气，仔细些还能看到他剑柄上的龙翼微微下垂，他说：“我就直说了吧，你们两个不合适。”<br/>恶魔猎人眨眨眼，将这句话反复咀嚼了两遍，还是不确定是不是他理解的那个意思。面对未知，机敏如但丁也只好用沉默应对，值得欣慰的是，至少在让人无话可说这方面阿拉斯托还是阿拉斯托。<br/>想了半天，但丁觉得还是不搭理阿拉斯托了。他再次看过纸条，将短短一行话又默念了一遍，最终视线停留在开头：日落之前……<br/>难道说这一整天安杰罗都会在那里吗？但丁扁扁嘴，不知怎么得，他觉得这真像那恶魔的作风。<br/>最好别让他等太久，一边想着，但丁一边从地上捞起自己的裤子，套到一半又看到了他压在衬衣下的新制服。他犹豫了一下，缓缓脱掉裤子，把手伸向了那些轻薄的布料。这是必要的牺牲，但丁自我安慰。他做了个深呼吸，然后毅然决然换上了那套比基尼女仆装。<br/>“哦上帝！”<br/>“你是个恶魔。”但丁提醒道。<br/>“我知道，”阿拉斯托说，如果他有手，一定是正抚着自己的胸口以防心脏蹦出去，“当一个恶魔嘴里说出‘上帝’就说明他真的绝望了，你要穿成这样去见那个冰冻大木头吗！”<br/>但丁右手比了个鸭子嘴，张张合合：“是的老爸，我要跟那个坏小子约会去了，不用担心我。”<br/>“我要真是你老爸我就打断那小子的腿！”平时热衷对但丁深柜式无病呻吟的阿拉斯托突然紧张起来，他在新的剑鞘里震颤，好似要再给但丁的胸口来一下。他对但丁呼喊：“那你把我也带去。”<br/>“什么？不！没人会在约会时带剑的。”<br/>阿拉斯托没有放弃：“那就让他过来，这里还有张床呢，更方便不是吗？”<br/>方便你打断他的腿吗？但丁翻了翻眼睛，不予理睬。镜中的但丁转了个圈，比基尼的带子卡在股缝间快要消失，他又转过来，惹眼的胸衣完美地托起他的胸，除去他向自己捂住全身的衣服蔓延的羞耻感外，但丁自认为镜中的景象堪称完美。他满意地拍拍裙摆，对魔剑竖起一根手指：“听着，我要去见安杰罗，而且，没有武器。”<br/>困在剑鞘里的魔剑又轻微抖动了两下，似乎要告诉但丁什么，可最后他选择了一声哀叹，声音里透露着无奈：“好吧好吧，记得我提醒过你。别指望恶魔做太多。”<br/>对于魔剑流露出的像是善意的东西，但丁不置一词，他也确实不知道该说什么。被冷落的阿拉斯托又打起了盹，像只睡得没完没了的猫一样，但丁耸耸肩，轻手轻脚离开了房间。</p><p>这几周的探查虽然没有查出委托人要求的秘密，不过但丁至少是知道谒见室在哪里了。一路上他都担心碰到其他人，让那些女孩看到自己这副模样实在不光彩。最好也别碰上格里芬，他可不想要六只眼睛传来的意味深长以及四瓣嘴发出的笑声。或者，管他的！他们要看就来看好了，他会告诉所有人，就是你们想的那样，我要去找安杰罗大干一场，把整个城堡都震塌！<br/>但丁加快了步伐，见到安杰罗突然成了一件美好到叫人肠子绞痛的事，如果有人来见证就再好不过了。蕾蒂，对了，他为数不多的好友蕾蒂，但丁决定之后带安杰罗第一个去见她，年轻的黑发巫女肯定要对他皱眉头，谁能想到恶魔猎人会和恶魔在一起？不过他相信这对蕾蒂来说总好过把烂醉的他从酒馆里拖出去。说实话但丁自己都受够酒精了，再这样下去，说不定他有机会成为第一个酒精中毒的半魔。<br/>突然，但丁停下脚步，谒见室的红色大门挡住了他的去路，门上的金色羊头空洞地望着走廊，不屑于瞧叩见者一眼。很遗憾，这一路他谁都没碰到，没人能为他作证，城堡安静得像是陷入了沉睡。但丁微微张嘴，从齿缝间吸进些湿冷的空气，然后又一口气吐出，他抬手贴上那扇门，向内推开了它。<br/>沉重的门轴发出将近腐朽的枯哑声响，正对着大门，一道闪电卷着落雷划破天际，贯穿从穹顶垂至地面的彩色玻璃窗，鬼祟的花纹被镀了一层紫色拉伸扭曲地印到了脚下黑白的瓷砖上。直至这时但丁才察觉这刚是清晨就阴沉得要坠下来的天，他来时所感受到的温暖，烤在他皮肤上的阳光似乎都是他的错觉。<br/>在那像是虚假的错乱之中，狭长的影子将光一分为二，随着闪电的静默，逐渐填满了整个房间。那是安杰罗的影子，他背对着但丁，一身漆黑的衣服仿佛他仍身负那身可怖的铠甲。看到哪个背影，但丁顿住了，他以为自己有备而来，可当他真的来到这里时，他的脑子里居然什么都没有了。<br/>“你来得比我想象得早。”安杰罗先开了口。他的声音平静得仿佛窗外的暴雨只是阳光下发生的零星细雨，他转过身来，苍白的脸上挂着微笑，血红的双眼在阴冷的光线下黯淡了许多。在他的视线中，但丁被从头到脚打量了一番，但是安杰罗没有做出任何评价。<br/>但丁的眼睛重新聚焦，放大的瞳孔仿佛无底的深渊，贪婪地吸吮着匮乏的光。不知为何，他忽然想起了阿拉斯托的警告。<br/>不，在安杰罗面前我不需要武器。但丁攥起拳头，指甲隔着手套在掌心扎下一阵钝痛，他用这个让自己清醒，提醒自己抛弃无关紧要的戒备心。<br/>但丁拿出那张字条对着安杰罗摆了摆：“溜进别人的房间却只留一张字条？”他走去安杰罗身边，把字条塞进他外套胸前的口袋里，轻拍两下，把自己靠近恶魔的怀里，抬起头露出一个稍显甜腻的笑容：“你可以直接叫醒我的。”<br/>出乎意料的是，安杰罗并没有像往常那样亲吻但丁，而是不着痕迹地推开了他。但丁有些困惑和期待地多看了安杰罗两眼，发现他也在看着自己，但脸上已经没有了任何表情。<br/>“呃……”但丁收回手，从安杰罗身边撤了出来。现在他可以庆幸今天糟糕的天气了，这多少可以掩藏些他的尴尬，他对自讨没趣的讨厌仅次于撒在披萨上的黑橄榄。<br/>很突兀地，安杰罗似乎是在对但丁说，但更像在自言自语，他说：“今晚会是满月。”<br/>“嗯？”但丁迟钝地呻吟，他不明白安杰罗为什么要说这个，但他马上意识到换一个话题是个不错的选择，于是他干笑两声，附和道：“啊、哈哈，是吗？我没注意，满月有什么特殊的吗？”<br/>安杰罗没有回答，他只是注视着但丁发出一声喟叹，然后用宽大而粗粝的手掌捧起了他的脸。但丁呆站着，冰冷的手指贴在面颊上让他觉得自己的脸更烫了。他试着猜测安杰罗的意图，可是他发现自己猜不出，因为他根本就不了解眼前的恶魔，阿拉斯托的声音再次在他耳边回响，好像那把魔剑就在他背后，实际上只是本能又在给但丁敲警钟，他继续选择无视。<br/>一些话就在恶魔的嘴边，他没有血色的嘴唇抿成一个缺乏温度的笑容，在他开口的同时，他们两个都没有退路可言了，只可惜但丁对此的反应慢了半拍。<br/>“其实我的名字不是尼洛安杰洛。”苍白的恶魔缓缓说道。他观察着但丁，血红的视线像是切割兽皮的猎刀，可他的声音淡的仿佛渗进血液里的麻醉剂，他继续说道:“那只是个名号，说不定你也会是‘尼洛安杰洛’，尽管我知道那已经不可能了。”<br/>但丁认为自己需要选项卡，四句话里让他挑一句，因为凭他自己真的不知道能对安杰洛交出的秘密说什么。他想自己可能是很震惊，一定是麻醉剂起作用了，他什么感觉都没有。<br/>粗糙又冰冷的手离开了但丁，安杰洛的目光柔和下来，悲伤却十分刻意，像是为了摆给但丁看，而且演技并不精湛:“你可以说自己是托尼·雷德格瑞夫，同时你知道自己真正的名字是但丁。我说自己是尼洛安杰洛，但是，我不知道我的名字是什么，它被夺走了。”<br/>不知道为什么，但丁感到呼吸困难。他努力找回自己的舌头让自己不要再像块木头似的傻站着，随便什么都行，他必须回应安杰洛:“这……这听上去挺严重的，你知道是谁把它夺走了吗？我们去试试把它再拿回来……？”<br/>不是很理想的发言，不过安杰洛笑了，很难相信他的脸上出现了称得上爽朗的笑容，只是那让但丁很不舒服。<br/>“名字而已，没什么所谓，如果我想的话随便起一个就好了。”<br/>说着，安杰罗沉思似的开始踱步，他从但丁的左边走到右边，又从右边到左边：“我该起个什么样的名字？你觉得我该叫什么？”<br/>“安杰罗……”<br/>恶魔看向但丁，扯出一个假笑：“我说了那不是我的名字。”<br/>恶魔猎人闭上了嘴，眼珠随着这高大的恶魔滑动，不知道是不是他穿的实在不算多的缘故，他觉得脊背发凉。忽然，安杰罗停下了，他的眉头舒展开来，笑意从他的嘴角溢出，他想到了一个绝妙的名字，一把抓起但丁的手，声音轻快地对他说：“这个怎么样，我想你会喜欢我叫……”<br/>但丁想起房间里的那本笔记，说不定上面写的都是真的，关于“时间不均匀地流过”。当安杰罗说出那个名字时，时间慢得像是冻住了，拉长的低沉声音如同远古冰层上传来的凿子敲击声，但丁躲在冰窟里费了很大力气才拼凑出完整的音节，那听上去像是……没错，肯定是……<br/>“维吉尔。”<br/>战斗的本能先于理智，但丁的迅速把手伸到自己的大腿侧面，可是那里没有他值得信赖的老朋友，绑在腿上的枪带成了撩人的黑色丝袜。这次真的有选项框弹了出来，就在画面的正中，只有孤零零的一个，但丁确信它还被配上了幸灾乐祸的声音，而且那声音听上去就像一个讨人厌版的但丁。<br/>“你完蛋啦！”那声音大笑着说。</p><p>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>又是一样的夜晚。但丁扶着墙，对着酒馆后面的垃圾箱倒空他的胃，胃酸和酒精在他的嘴里留下恶心的酸腐味，怎么也甩不掉。稍微有些不同的是，蕾蒂冷着脸，向快要把五脏六腑都吐出去的但丁发誓，这是她最后一次把他从酒鬼堆里拖出来了。<br/>“你说得对，我是该换种方法。”但丁有气无力地向他为数不多的朋友保证，然后挂着惨白的脸色，继续享受醉酒带给他的折磨。<br/>下次蕾蒂再来上门催债时，果然但丁的事务所里一瓶酒都没有了，不论是空酒瓶还是半空的酒瓶，就连但丁本人都变了个样。他坐在办公桌后，端着草莓圣代的杯子就像端着酒杯，脸上还挂着颇为自豪的笑容，蕾蒂看出他换了新的发型，以及，把皮肤搞成了古铜色。<br/>“怎么样？是不是好多了？”但丁说，蓝色的眼睛一闪一闪，好像在等他的巫女朋友夸赞他似的。<br/>蕾蒂默然地摇了摇头，眼睛都不抬一下。但丁有些失望地放下草莓圣代，又拨弄起自己的头发：“还不够？要么一不做二不休，去把头发染了？染成和你一样的黑发。也不错，这样肯定不会再有人对我的年龄产生怀疑了。”<br/>叹息声毫不掩饰地传进了但丁的耳朵，蕾蒂卸下她背后的火箭筒，失望就写在她的脸上：“但丁，你知道我不是这个意思。已经八年了！”<br/>圈绕上白色头发的手指停了下来，但丁的视线落到了他的桌面，上个月的账单浸在酒渍里，数字都已经模糊了。<br/>“是吗？你不说我都要忘了那回事了。”<br/>“我倒希望如此。”蕾蒂毫不留情地反驳，她走上前去推开那些无聊的账单，当着但丁的面戳穿他习以为常的谎话：“如果你已经忘了，为什么不去换掉那面碎镜子？为什么不再挥舞叛逆？为什么还要留着那副坏了的手套？”<br/>看着因为激动而面颊微微涨红的蕾蒂，一向能言善辩的但丁忽然变得安静了，圣代里果酱和奶油融成一滩，他却也什么都说不出。等蕾蒂平复一些，她收回了自己咄咄逼人的视线，那对异色的眸子同样落去了那些账单，那些但丁对自己生活漫不经心的证据。她再次叹气：“听着但丁，那是他自己选的路，不是你的错。”<br/>“我知道。”但丁挤出一个笑容，“但不代表有用。”<br/>对于这样的回答，蕾蒂并不意外，这样的对话不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，但她依旧会为提起那个该被遗忘的人感到后悔。<br/>“找个人去爱吧。”她重新扛起沉重又危险的武器，老生常谈地劝说但丁。<br/>“如果没人定时上门催债的话，说不定有希望哦。”<br/>“想得美。”巫女拍了拍她心爱的火箭筒，对但丁做了个鬼脸。在离开事务所之前，她顿住脚步扭头说道：“顺便一说，发型不错。”</p><p>当拳头陷进腹部，空荡荡的胃袋把多余的酸液和不知道哪里破裂泵出来的血一起洒到地板上的时候，但丁毫不怀疑要是此时蕾蒂在的话，一定会嘲笑他。不论是作为恶魔猎人，还是一个心血来潮觉得她的建议可行的人。说不定这就是血统作祟，有那么些时候，但丁真的以为自己是爱安杰罗的。恶魔猎人和恶魔，多么般配，简直是天造地设！<br/>先不说半魔是否能爱上某人，这个问题可以之后再议，眼下的情况是但丁不得不把精力放在躲开安杰罗的攻击，以免他再也没有反省的机会。<br/>错失先手让他结结实实挨了一拳，搅成团的内脏警告他决不能有下一次。但丁跪倒在地，扶着他正要发肿的肚子和里面可能断了一两根的肋骨，向后一闪勉强躲过了冲着他脑袋来的踢击。走运的是，他的后背刚好贴上了大门，倒霉的是，它打不开。在但丁没留意到的时候一层灰白的屏障挡住了大门，它阻拦了但丁，狰狞的鬼影在上面游动，还伸出一只巨大的手要捏碎试图逃跑的人。这种无聊的把戏但丁司空见惯，解决的办法也很简单，只要干掉眼前能看到的所有恶魔屏障自然就会破碎，但问题是这次他面对的恶魔只有一个……<br/>“谁派你来的？”安杰罗低沉着声音，“你的目的是什么？”<br/>凝重的空气压得但丁流下冷汗，可即使无路可退，挑衅的话还是很自然地就从他的嘴里溜了出去：“老套又无聊。你真的想知道吗？我为什么没听出一点诚意？”<br/>黑暗中的骑士眯起眼，骇人的红色像两把剑一样钉在但丁身上。但丁拒绝与他对视，竭力忽视那道骇人的目光，他将注意力集中在别处，安杰罗身后的彩窗似乎更能吸引他。<br/>既然正门行不通，或许可以跳窗？<br/>面对恶魔，但丁飞快地思考着他的出逃大计，他的计划是这样的：破窗而逃，逃离这座城堡，躲回他的事务所，继续与酒精为伴。哦不对，更正一下，应该先拿上他的武器和项链，还有话多的阿拉斯托，然后再……等等，或者他还可以展示自己傲人的口才，对安杰罗进行一番理性喊话，说服这个冷冰冰的恶魔，两个人一起逃离这鬼地方。<br/>构想的同时，但丁的理性就已经开始在他耳边：别做梦了，这行不通，贪心从来没有好下场。在他幻想着不可能的计划时，安杰罗突然消失了，但丁摇摇欲坠的身体突然就被扔了出去，毫无征兆，被他砸中的地板都充满了惊讶，抖搂出藏了千百年的尘土。<br/>无故摔倒的但丁呛咳着，脑袋里嗡嗡响，网一样的彩窗万花筒似的在他眼睛里旋转，五彩斑斓，转得他想吐。即将成为传奇的恶魔猎人在真的仰面朝天被自己的呕吐物噎死之前，他曾尝试从地上爬起来，但是一只锃亮的皮鞋踩到他的胸口，让他又乖乖躺会了地上。不过好在但丁的胃里空无一物，避免了那么尴尬得死法。<br/>从万花筒中醒来，但丁看清安杰洛的脸，丰富的经验告诉了他这是怎么回事:这个恶魔会瞬移，肯定的。<br/>“怪不得……”但丁拉扯嘴角摆出一个叫人火大的笑，“我和会瞬移的家伙处不来啊。”<br/>为什么总是要说这种恼人的话？最好别去问但丁，因为他通常不在意自己说的是什么，挑衅换来争斗，争斗换来流血，他习惯了而已，就这么简单。可安杰洛并没有他的块头看上去那样易怒，他扭拧的鞋跟证明他并非心无波澜，说不定再用力点就能把但丁的肋骨踩进肺里，但也仅限于此，当他开口，声音听上去像个真正的绅士:“我猜你的意思是，那个让你念念不忘的男人也会这招？”<br/>“……”<br/>但丁选择了缄默，他的头依旧在晕，但这无关紧要。疼痛像兴奋剂让他清醒得过头，现在不会再有胡话从他嘴里蹦出去了，无意义的打斗或者挨揍也从他的选项卡里踢了出去。关于逃跑的计划被重新提上了日程，没有安杰洛，没有枪剑和项链，只有逃跑。<br/>趁恶魔不备，但丁猛然用手臂敲击安杰洛踩在地上的那只脚的脚踝。大概安杰罗没料到看似柔弱的人类能有这么大的力量，简单的招式瞬间就让他失去了重心，趁此机会，但丁甩开胸口上的尖头皮鞋，一个翻滚重新拥抱了自由。<br/>彩窗近在咫尺，但丁准备好了被碎掉的玻璃割开几道伤口。他看向那个苍白的恶魔，这就是最后一眼了，他会记得安杰罗，然后在某个宿醉的早晨把与他相关的一切都忘掉。<br/>他从地上爬起来，顾不上拍打他被搞的又皱又脏的小围裙，如果可能，他要把这身制服一起忘掉。然而但丁的计划总是被打乱，就在他把手臂护在头前即将冲破历史遗迹的彩色玻璃时，他突然栽倒了。<br/>灼痛从小腿爬上了但丁的脊背，他困惑地回头张望，看到幽幽的蓝色光芒汇成一把剑刃，把他的腿钉到了地上。<br/>看着那把剑，但丁又一次白白浪费了逃走的大好时机。剑身在他身上投下冷色的光影，同时投下了他那些不堪的回忆。在他见过的所有恶魔里，还有哪个是会这招的？但丁用力地回想……肯定是有的，只是一时想不起来，他该早些听取蕾蒂的建议，少喝点酒。<br/>幻影的剑刃很快便破碎，没法掩藏的是，留在但丁小腿上的伤正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。这一幕被安杰罗目睹，他不置一词，也未靠近但丁一步。在他的左侧两把幻影剑不动声色地汇聚成型，浮在空中，忽然，在电闪雷鸣间它们掷向但丁，直指他的另一条腿和右肩。如果被刺中，即使是但丁也会暂时失去行动力，眼下容不得那样的失误，情急之下但丁用骗术师堪堪躲过两把剑刃，避免了白白流血。只是仓皇之中，但丁闪现的位置不甚理想，他被自己的魔力重重丢到了彩窗旁的沙发上，那同时也是安杰罗唾手可得的地方。<br/>时运不济。<br/>没等但丁发出一声叹息，足以拧断钢铁的粗糙手掌一把扼住了他的脖子，把他从舒适的沙发上拎了起来。或许是因为缺氧，或许是因为对这倒霉的早晨终于忍无可忍，但丁嘶声挣扎，抓挠掰扯掐在脖子上的手，他属于恶魔的血在血管里沸腾，他的眼睛变成了和安杰罗一样的血红，他长出獠牙，几乎刺破他的嘴唇，爪子已经割开了他白色的手套。看到这样的但丁，手上被抓出数道血痕安杰罗没有丝毫松动自己的手指，甚至嵌得更紧，但是他的眼神里产生了动摇，仿佛原本可以无视的裂痕突然布满了整个冰面，只要一片雪花就足以让一切支离破碎。<br/>“你并不是人类。”安杰罗说，他的声音那么轻，几乎无法被听到。<br/>但丁艰难地嘶吼，浑身的寒毛都竖了起来“我从来没……没说过我是人类！”<br/>话音刚落，压在喉咙上的手掌松开了。毫无准备的但丁又掉回沙发上，差点咬到自己的舌头。他大口摄取着潮湿的空气，每一口都像是燃烧般辛辣，在他的气管里兴风作浪，不过这并未分散他的警惕，他紧攥着双拳，魔力在他的皮肤下游走，如果战斗不可避免，那就……<br/>“你的确没说过。你什么都不对我说，然后任由事态发展。”<br/>斜下的雨钻过窗户铁铸的空隙，针一样扎到但丁身上，碎成一滩湿痕。他看着身影足以将自己笼罩的恶魔，没有恐惧也没有杀意，此时此刻他仿佛又回到了孩提时代，他可以看到所有，可又对看到的似懂非懂。为什么一个恶魔有机会杀了他却选择放手？为什么那个难以捉摸的安杰罗会露出那样的表情……仿佛有人把匕首捅进了他的胸膛，让他那副恶魔的铁石心肠碎成了粉末。<br/>“安、”<br/>突如其来的撞击声打断了但丁，他和安杰罗茫然地对视。声音再次响起，他们循声望去同确定了可怖声响的来源，它就来自屏障后的大门。阻挡他们的屏障像被搅乱的水面一样震荡，红色的大门被某种巨大的力量冲撞，向室内膨胀。<br/>那力量一次比一次更加猛烈，很快整个房间都在震颤，高耸的穹顶似乎即将整个坠下。但丁很难想象到底是什么样的凶兽选中了挂着金色羊头的大门，安杰罗看上去也是一头雾水，但他很快就意识到了什么，那让这个骑士勃然大怒，咒骂道：“该死，他把时间提前了！”<br/>但丁一脸迷茫：“什么？什么时间？”<br/>砰！<br/>屏障竟然被撞碎了。做了这么久恶魔猎人，被恶魔堵了那么多次路，但丁头一次遇到这种情况，那烦人的屏障竟然碎了！一瞬间但丁感慨万千，不过他还没来得及欣赏这样的奇观，恶臭无比的黑泥裹挟着白骨像汹涌的洪水一般撞开了大门，直奔两人涌来。<br/>安杰罗攥住但丁的手腕把他拽起来：“你会飞吗！”<br/>“哈？”<br/>恶魔烦躁地咋舌：“管不了那么多了。”<br/>忽然，但丁被安杰罗整个抱了起来，像只小猫一样。这样的怀抱过于短暂，下一秒但丁感受到的就是天旋地转，以及碎裂的彩色玻璃和刀子般凛冽的雨。<br/>再接下来，黑泥吞没了一切。<br/>恶魔猎人逃跑大计的重要环节由安杰罗帮他完成了，在被淹没的前一刻，安杰罗把但丁抛了出来，击碎了漂亮的彩窗，给了他几道转身即逝的伤口，让他躲过一劫。<br/>本能使但丁立刻魔人化，他背后的翅膀令他不会坠落山崖摔得粉身碎骨，但是它们阻止不了雨把他淋湿，像条落水狗一样狼狈。<br/>黑泥蠕动着，仿佛拥有生命，无数的骸骨在它的身体里翻搅，但丁怔怔地看着它，没寻到丝毫黑骑士的碎片。是掌心传来的刺痛唤醒了他，在手指被雨冻得麻木之前，但丁的视线落到自己的右手，他才发现自己的拳头紧握着，有什么东西就在他的手里。那是……安杰罗的东西，他回想起来，在被抛出来之前他从安杰罗的胸前拽下了某样东西。<br/>但丁不受控制地颤抖起来，不确定在他脸颊流淌的是雨还是别的什么。他抬起手缓缓张开，手心里静静躺着一样东西。看着它，但丁的脑海里空白一片，只剩下妈妈那他快要忘记了的温柔声音。<br/>红宝石项链闪耀着往日的光辉。<br/>“维吉尔，但丁，生日快乐。”<br/>——TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p>冰冷的雨让他回过神，地面的水泊倒映出他的模样。头发被打湿贴在脸上，他看着不断被雨滴打碎的倒影，一时间竟然想不起看到的男人究竟是谁。<br/>那是我吗？他摸了摸自己的脸，倒影和他做出同样的动作。为什么会遗忘自己的模样？他试着回忆，结果不光是容貌，他连自己的名字都想不起来了。<br/>“嗨，跟我一起玩吧！”<br/>忽然，雨停了。仿佛从未有雨从天空坠下一般，周围也跟着晴朗起来，温暖又明亮，白色的鸟儿毛茸茸，站在枝头歌唱。他脚下的倒影不在，一个半大的孩子正满怀期待地对他笑。<br/>那是一个小男孩，怀里抱着两把木剑，一双蓝色的眼睛澄澈的没有丝毫杂质，尽管这个孩子看上去只有六七岁，头发却全白了。<br/>见他迟迟不回应，小男孩嘟起嘴巴:“还是说，今天又是你的读书日？”<br/>“书？”他怔了怔，然后确定道：“我没有书要读。”<br/>听他这么说，光彩又重新回到小男孩的脸上，他大大的笑容露出了两颗小虎牙：“太好了！来吧维吉尔，来陪我——”<br/>孩子稚嫩的声音戛然而止，兴奋的表情僵在脸上。连一声惨叫都没有，刺目的紫色雷光在小男孩背后炸开，那娇小的身体被拦腰斩断，鲜血喷溅而出，染红了他的外套。<br/>他几乎就要叫出这孩子的名字，在这之前他看到了杀死小男孩的凶手：一个手持大剑，身穿比基尼的男人。<br/>比基尼？<br/>不等他细想，这一言难尽的男人就冲过来，奋力撞向他，撞得两人一起栽倒在地。时间在在脊背麻木镇痛时暂停了，那些阳光，那些美好，黑色的裂痕迅速铺开，他所见的幻象如镜子般碎裂，顷刻间崩塌殆尽，只剩下无尽的黑暗与涌动的森森白骨，以及……一个穿比基尼的男人。<br/>两人四目相对，周围的惨景都仿佛与他们无关，他深深地望着那对湖蓝色的眼睛，好似能望到底，就和那个孩子一样，血腥和杀戮也不能将其玷污分毫。面对着他，男人脸上的肌肉轻微抖动，开口道：<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>“……我还什么都没说。”<br/>“啊、我不是说你。”趴在他怀里的男人突然一阵脸红，急忙从地上爬起来，指着他那把还沾着血的剑：“是这家伙，他说‘想不到你以前还是个爱撒娇的小鬼’，哈！那才不是、”<br/>他的视线没有声音，汗水流下男人的额头。<br/>“算了，”对方自讨没趣般摇摇头，对他伸出手，“估计你都不记得了。”<br/>他看了看男人的脸，又看了看那只手，自然，他可以自己站起来，不过这次他选择接受帮助。他的大衣早就没有了原本的亮蓝色，这和他此刻的心情不谋而合，灰扑扑，雾蒙蒙，看似简单，又很难说清楚。有些话即使是他也要思量一番该如何开口，在幻象破碎的同时，他想起了很多事，那些记忆一股脑地重新塞回他的脑袋里，纷繁复杂，好比无数的烟花同时绽放，比如他记起了自己真正的名字，比如他也想起了男人的名字，再比如，但丁这身衣服的由来。<br/>没错，他，维吉尔，恢复力好的惊人，不单把以前的记忆都找了回来，还把身为尼罗安杰罗时期的记忆也一五一十保留了下来，唯一丢失的就是他宝贝的阎魔刀。他对那把纤细又凶悍的魔剑的印象停留在它段成两截，然后便不知所踪。<br/>“要怎么出去？”但丁对着他带来的魔剑自言自语，“你也不知道？真的假的，你是不是又在骗我？”在逐渐激烈的言辞中，维吉尔听但丁管那把剑叫阿拉斯托，它隐瞒了某些事情，但丁坚持认为这是对他的欺骗。<br/>这场争吵注定不会有结果，两手空空的维吉尔也逐渐意识到但丁没心情和一把剑多费口舌，他只是在回避自己。维吉尔理解弟弟的做法，是啊，就算过去了这么多年，发生的事就是发生了，任谁都没法抹去。<br/>但丁理应愤怒，维吉尔也应该再次尝试从他身上夺来什么，去做一个始终如一的坏哥哥，力量至上，让弟弟为他伤透心。荣誉，力量，母亲的爱，呼之欲出的胸、但是啊、还有项链，还有但丁拥有的全部，浑圆的屁股、可问题是……夺不过来的就毁掉，坏的彻底，哦，润湿的嘴唇……<br/>“够了！”<br/>周围全都安静了，黑泥停止流动，但丁张嘴无言，漆黑的阿拉斯托放出一道电光，然后也没了动静。躺在黑泥里的骷髅似乎又长出了眼球，有一千双眼睛在看着维吉尔，所有人都等着他率先搞出点动静。<br/>不负众望！年长的半魔有力地咳嗽两声，他走到弟弟的面前，脱下自己已经成灰蓝色的外套，声音喑哑如深渊里爬出来的恶魔，他说道：“小心……着凉……”<br/>他给但丁披上了外套。<br/>但丁茫然地看着他：“呃、谢啦……？”<br/>维吉尔点点头，一个瞬移跟弟弟拉开了距离。<br/>不会有错！这都是蒙杜斯的阴谋！安杰罗干的那些好事，维吉尔全都历历在目，什么冥思苦想弟弟的新制服，什么尾随在弟弟身后欣赏若隐若现的底裤，更有甚者，他因为但丁嘴里念着别的男人的名字——也就是他自己——吃醋吃到昼夜不分，身心俱疲。<br/>可恶的蒙杜斯，竟然敢让他出尽洋相。维吉尔攥紧了拳头，关节咯吱咯吱响，幻想着把他的仇人兼前上司撕得粉碎。堂堂斯巴达的长子，若不是被邪恶的力量扰乱心智，怎么会做出那些不可理喻的事，产生那些疯狂的想法？但丁很可爱，像天使一样？别开玩笑了！他们明明有着一样的脸，从小到大维吉尔就没觉得自己有一个可爱的弟、<br/>“嘿，维吉、安……咳咳，我知道眼下的状况让你很困惑，这个我们之后再解决。”但丁说，走来哥哥的身边，“但是先让我们逃出去吧，我真是不想在这个垃圾场多呆一秒了。”<br/>转过身，维吉尔将但丁从头到脚打量了一遍，又反着来了一遍，然后他皱起眉头，沉重地叹气：我让你披上外套，你怎么把扣子都扣上了？<br/>但丁就和维吉尔记忆里一样笨，丝毫没有领悟那一声叹息的深意，可身为哥哥的他又能如何呢？不过是宽宏大量，既往不咎罢了。<br/>“可以，但是有一件事先说清楚。”<br/>“是什么？”但丁警惕地问。<br/>维吉尔抬起手，他指着但丁：“用不着你照顾我，我什么都记得。”<br/>说罢，他戳了戳正消化这条信息的但丁的额头。</p><p>后面的故事就是一场惊险刺激，充满了泪与鲜血的冒险。<br/>根据维吉尔从蒙杜斯曾经的絮絮道中听来的情报，他们被困在了名为梦魇的恶魔体内。蒙杜斯制造出这没有理智的恐怖恶魔，它吞噬一切生命，用幻象将他们囚禁。或是美好的，或是痛苦的，再细微的裂缝都不会被它放过，数以万计的人类都被蒙杜斯当做祭品投进了它的口腹，那些人在一场场梦境中迷失，最终沦为梦魇的养分或丧失心智的恶魔。要想逃离出去，必须要牢牢抓住自己的意识，循着微不可见的光前行，直到抵达光的尽头，那里便是梦魇的核心。击碎核心，即可逃出生天，这是唯一的办法。<br/>在两个斯巴达之子面前，梦魇显得不堪一击。他们打败了梦魇，将它彻底消灭，可紧接着幻蛛又跳出来阻拦两人的去路。<br/>那只丑陋的大蜘蛛痛骂维吉尔是魔界的叛徒，就和他的父亲斯巴达一样，但任谁都看得出他不过是早就看突然出现又占了一席之地的黑骑士不顺眼，这次终于给他逮到理由出手而已。幻蛛自大傲慢又愚不可及，但丁没在他身上浪费一颗子弹，通过不断的挑衅，他骗幻蛛砸穿了空中庭院地面中央的玻璃，掉下去被骑士雕像的长枪刺了个对穿。直到咽气前，这个恶魔才明白自己招惹的是什么样的对手。<br/>但不是每场战斗都这样畅快。在斗技场，格里芬投下闪电成为了他们的敌人。那个平时叽叽喳喳不着调的大鸟有着一颗骑士的灵魂，他对忠诚比对自己的性命还要重视，哪怕他效忠了一个完全不值得的主人。战斗过后，最终格里芬还是败下阵来，奄奄一息。但丁没有给他致命一击，即使是恶魔，格里芬也是值得他尊敬的恶魔，可是他的主人不这样认为，因为这一次失败，蒙杜斯像垃圾一样处死了格里芬。<br/>但丁被彻底激怒了，直到那一刻他才知道是他的仇人蒙杜斯是这一切的幕后黑手。尽管在他发现安杰罗就是维吉尔时隐约有所察觉，但当魔帝出现在他面前，他发誓新仇旧恨全都要蒙杜斯血债血偿。<br/>逃跑的计划再次被搁置，维吉尔带着但丁继续深入城堡内部。在途经城堡地下盘根错节的洞窟时，但丁被突然拖下了水，打起了一大片水花。维吉尔跳进深不见底的水面，见到了一只他从未见过的恶魔，那是一只庞大的墨绿色海妖，形似一只蛇跟章鱼的结合体。它粗壮的触手缠住了但丁，吸盘紧紧吸在他的双腿和双臂，任他怎样也挣脱不开。这恶魔控制着逮来的“美味”，张开血盆大口准备美餐一顿，咸腥的海水蛰痛但丁的眼睛，但他还是能看到尖牙密布的肉壁上那些正在融化的脸。他认识那些面孔，一起工作了这么久怎么会认不出？那全都是其他女仆的脸！露西，爱丽丝，每一个女孩，她们都在这里。<br/>维吉尔用幻影剑扎进了海妖贪婪的嘴，它愤怒地哀嚎，被分散了注意力。缠在手臂上的触手有所松动，但丁趁机将阿拉斯托抛给了维吉尔。接到剑的维吉尔当机立断，挥剑砍下了海妖的一条触手，在水下的悲鸣中，但丁被甩了出去。<br/>那是一场苦战，水下的战斗对半魔们来说异常艰辛，但他们最终取得了胜利，只是那些女孩，但丁无能为力。也许这就是她们注定的归宿，和恶魔打交道的人还能有怎样的结果呢？<br/>冒险的终点站，蒙杜斯的神殿。<br/>到最后，魔帝依旧是卑鄙的。他用和伊娃容貌相同的翠西当人质，诱惑两人，称只要为他效力，翠西这样的恶魔要多少就能制造多少。但丁断然拒绝了这样的交易，维吉尔也受够了蒙杜斯的愚弄，两人再度联手他们击败了妄图入侵人间的魔帝，让他又一次陷入沉睡。当然翠西的协助也功不可没。<br/>激烈的战斗点燃了整个马列特岛，城堡即将坍塌，那架曾让安杰罗深深疑惑过的飞机从塌陷的房间里掉了下来，奇迹般的完好无损。唯一的问题是，飞机只有两个座位，而他们有三个人。<br/>“你们先走，我有办法离开。”维吉尔率先开口。<br/>“什么？不行！”但丁抓住维吉尔的手腕，他没有证据哥哥在骗他，可是他也无法选择相信。<br/>“你们两个走吧，”翠西说，她对着但丁，“我只是蒙杜斯制造出的恶魔，在你登上马列特岛的时候我的使命就完成了。”<br/>“要这么说的话，该留下的是我！我已经报了仇，心满意足了！”但丁冲着两人大喊。<br/>争来争去也没有结果，眼看三人都要被埋进废墟，第四个声音突然钻进了但丁的脑海。<br/>“我说，你不是忘了自己会飞吧？”阿拉斯托如是说。</p><p>一年后。<br/>Devil May Cry事务所内，吊扇悠悠地转，但丁把腿架在办公桌上打着哈欠看汽车杂志，维吉尔坐在沙发上，手捧一本能挡子弹的精装书。忽然，紧闭的大门被敲响了。<br/>但丁头都没抬：“今天不营业！”<br/>敲门声没停，还越来越密集，店主不耐烦地放下杂志，对他仍沉迷书本的哥哥说：“维吉尔，你去开下门。”<br/>“不可能。”维吉尔淡然地翻动书页，“今天轮到你负责开门，冰箱上的分工表写得很清楚。”<br/>“拜托~~~你离门更近嘛！”<br/>年长的半魔不为所动，任由弟弟不断抛来可怜巴巴的眼神。<br/>撒娇不管用的弟弟还是称职的弟弟吗？但丁很受挫，他悲伤地趴在桌子上，就差流下一滴泪。这时，屋外的人喊话了：“你们是打算自己来开门，还是打算让我把门炸开？”<br/>半魔的悲伤挥之即去，但丁立刻爬起来开门迎客。<br/>黑发的巫女背着她心爱的火箭筒，颜色不一样的两只眼珠转了一圈，微笑着说：“我就知道，你们又忘了今天是还款日。”<br/>啪的一声，精装书合上了，维吉尔对蕾蒂投来一个火药味扑鼻的眼神：“是但丁欠你钱，与我无关。”<br/>“哦？这么说为了抓一只小恶魔就切碎银行金库大门的恶魔猎人另有其人喽？”<br/>但丁表情严肃地摇摇头：“我都没那么干过。”<br/>维吉尔白了弟弟一眼，为了抓一只小恶魔就拆了整座监狱的又是谁呢？斯巴达兄弟抢劫银行并越狱的逸闻在业内可是闻名遐迩啊。<br/>蕾蒂对两人的明争暗斗兴趣不大，她将一个文件夹拍到但丁怀里，说起她此行的另一个目的：“有工作，好好干的话能赚一大笔。”<br/>“没兴趣。”维吉尔说得干脆利落。<br/>“嗯……老哥，先别过早下定论哦。”但丁说，从文件中抽出一张照片递给了维吉尔。<br/>兴趣缺缺的维吉尔几乎就要叹气了， 不过但丁说得是对的，他确实应该多考虑考虑。在那张满是噪点的照片中，能看到一把断刀静静地躺在试验台上，维吉尔比任何人都清楚，那绝不是一把普通的刀。</p><p>——THE END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>